


season of the witch

by monicaposh



Series: sisters of sweetwater [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Soulmates, True Love, Varchie!Centric, Witch!Veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh
Summary: After thirteen years away, Veronica Lodge returns home to the enchanted town of Riverdale. Little does she know, the real magic is only beginning when she arrives.Archie Andrews has been pining over the mysterious witch who disappeared without a trace when he was just a boy. His whole world is about to be flipped upside down when she flies back into town.





	1. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have this dream of being whole, of not going to bed each night wanting.   
But still, when the wind is warm or the crickets sing,  
I dream of a love that even time will lie down and be still for. 
> 
> -Sally Owens, Practical Magic

* * *

_It’s strange_, to say the least, preparing for her journey home. Veronica Lodge has not been in Riverdale for 156 full moons. Thirteen years to be exact. 

Over the past few centuries, Riverdale has welcomed its supernatural residents, several living throughout the magical town. But that doesn’t mean bullies were any less harsh. 

At a notably young age, Veronica cursed Reggie Mantle with the chicken pox when he picked on another little boy in their class. It didn’t take long for the other kids to find hurtful words that rhyme with _witch_. 

She was sent to seminary early as her advanced magical skills were too dangerous to go untrained. 

Being away at school started off lonely but she excelled through all her lessons with ease. _A powerful witch like her mother_, the instructors applauded. 

Veronica was young enough to be granted a single room for herself and Bellatrix. The familiar came to her way before her sisters met theirs, at the age of five in the form of a beautiful black cat. 

Betty, Cheryl and Veronica were raised by the coven, the Sisters of Sweetwater. 

Betty and Cheryl’s strengths came into focus as little girls, following in the steps of their mothers. And _their _mothers before. 

Like Penelope, Cheryl had a passion for botany, concocting potions and healing powders from the herbs cultivated in their lush garden or their indoor greenhouse. 

The community came to depend on the products she produced, so Cheryl decided to open her own shop on Main Street. 

And just like Alice, Betty’s mind was easy to navigate through the art of divination and readings. Her visions were clearer than those of most witches her age. She and Jughead took over reporting at The Register. Her clairvoyance became an asset to both the paper and the town. 

However, like Hermione, Veronica’s strengths were everywhere, making it hard for her to focus. It was easier in school and her brief visits back to Ivy House, when she was surrounded by other powerful magic. 

Their magnificent house has been a staple in the community for generations, dating back to the seventeenth century. It’s nestled in the depths of Fox Forest with a beautiful view on the bank of Sweetwater River. 

Her heart pangs just thinking about it. Though she’s told herself otherwise, Veronica has always been homesick. 

Things have changed drastically over the last decade. Their mothers have passed, and their brothers followed in the footsteps of their fathers, having left the coven years and years ago; the girls were just infants. Their lives were overruled by evil, abruptly dividing their families for good. 

Veronica also enjoyed her later years at seminary, living and studying with her sisters once again. In the beginning, she went to Riverdale for the holidays though never leaving the house as if too ashamed of her powers. 

After her mother passed away, Veronica stayed back at school and traveled during the holidays, learning from the great witches of the world.

Hermione’s raven, Onyx, still lingers from time to time; checking on Veronica like she was probably instructed to do. 

Now, she’s approaching her twenty-fourth birthday and Veronica is bidding her lavish life in New York City farewell.

She’s made a career here, planning parties and relishing in the elite circles she’s found. It’s been refreshing to be where nobody knows who, or what, she really is. It’s liberating to pretend to be someone else, something she’s always done well. 

Her apartment has become a tranquil retreat, allowing her the solitude she seeks as she looks out over the bustling metropolis below. 

But lately, she feels the pull of her bloodline calling her home. The past few years here have been incredible and luxurious on the outside but filled with empty promises masked with illusion. 

There’s something missing in her empty life, and maybe a trip home will do her good; whether temporary or permanent. 

Veronica takes one last look around the empty apartment and summons her broomstick, belongings already in transit to Riverdale, and beckons for Bella to join her. _She might as well make an entrance_. 

The cat hops on as she feels excited to see her sisters, making it home to see the full harvest moon and just in time for the sun to enter Libra as Autumn Equinox begins. 

Looking to the stars, she ascends into the night sky where the full moon makes her icy heart thaw at the prophetic thought of new beginnings. 

\----

Archie Andrews finishes up his day at the station, planning to get a couple of cold ones with his friends tonight. Tomorrow is Friday the thirteenth, beginning shortly, and he knows there will be some mischief happening in town. 

He lazily checks his phone as he walks. 

Jughead texted him a few hours ago, letting him know Betty might be joining for drinks. Archie replies with a _sounds good_, always having a great relationship with Jug’s girlfriend. She’s been a part of his life for as long as he can remember and has worked her way into becoming one of his best friends. 

He passes the portrait of Tom Keller hung up on the wall, saluting it as he walks by. His former mentor lost his battle with cancer a few months back, a few years after Fred Andrews, the former mayor of their beloved home, was also taken from this world too soon. 

Archie always wanted to get into law enforcement since the shooting that happened at Pop’s when he was younger. 

Kevin did not go his father’s route, but instead graduated college with a degree in political science, a post graduate career at the capitol, then home to run for town office. 

Elected Mayor of Riverdale, Kevin made his father proud. 

Both of their fathers were good men, representing this town with love. And even if they switched familial occupations, it only brought the Andrews and the Keller families closer. 

He just brought on his old pal from cadet school, Mad Dog, to work as his right hand. It’s taken a little bit of stress off Archie, newly appointed Sheriff, as they’ve hired new officers and he finally has some more time to enjoy life. 

Though, his life revolves mostly around helping people. Making a difference is truly what makes him happy. 

He’s been a resident of Riverdale all his life, _born and raised _he proudly tells tourists in passerby, doing whatever he can for the people who occupy it. 

He hasn’t had much time for girlfriends or anything else other than his friends. Archie would like to get back into his music, maybe meet a girl. 

With Mad Dog, he’s gotten back into his love of boxing to keep them in prime shape for the job. 

Bright orange leaves are falling and sticking to the streets, only adding to the autumn decorations adorning the town. The music from the high school bands plays loudly from the Friday night football game, reminding him of the old glory days. 

He loves Riverdale this time of year. 

It all reminds him of his own father and how much fun they always had in the fall. Though the pang in his heart is painful whenever he thinks about it, he’s grateful for his friends, his neighbors, these citizens; all the people who also knew and loved his father, keeping his memory alive. 

Walking to his truck, he throws his coat over his shoulder and marvels at the moon. It’s full tonight, so picturesque against the night sky. He smiles as he makes his way down Main Street, driving to Jughead’s favorite bar on the southside of town, The White Wyrm.

He pulls in and almost doesn’t stop in time when a dark figure flies by the moon. It’s gone as quick as it came once he’s out of the truck, but he’s racking his brain trying to come up with an explanation, _too large to be a bat,_ heart thundering away in his chest. 

Archie pulls his arms through the sleeves of the coat, now covered in goosebumps. 

Jughead, Toni, and Kevin greet him inside, talking excitedly around their usual table. Fangs heads over to them, placing a beer in Archie’s open spot before he even sits down. 

Archie looks around the bar, seeing all the regulars watching the game.

Everything in the past few years have happened so fast, it feels like he’s grown twice as old in half the time. Nights like this give him something to look forward to, even if he does only hear about how happy everyone else is. 

Kevin and Moose are recently married, after months and months of planning. Betty and Jughead are soulmates, have been since the moment they met in kindergarten. Toni recently won over the heart of the town’s redheaded witch, Cheryl Blossom, surprising everyone when that happened. 

He’s happy for his friends, really. He just wishes his special someone would find him, something he wishes almost every night. 

“Where’s Betts?” Archie asks, taking a delicious sip of his beer. 

His friends exchange looks before casting their gaze back on him. “Wait. You haven’t heard?!” Toni exclaims.

Jughead beats her to it, signaling for her to let him be the one to share this news. “She’s busy, Arch,” smirking a little at his friend. “A certain raven-haired witch is flying home tonight.”

Archie’s breath starts to shorten, making him a little lightheaded as he processes this information. 

“Veronica?” He asks, mind racing a million miles a minute. 

He hasn’t seen Veronica Lodge since he was six years old. 

She stood up for him, she was the most amazing girl he'd ever known. 

Not that he really knew her. She was smart and spoke like an adult. Her sisters were always laughing at something she said, and Archie just sat across their kindergarten classroom staring at her long black hair. Usually tied back in a braid. 

Sometimes she said hi to him when Jughead played house with Betty, making him blush and babble nervously. One day she even called him _Archiekins _when he offered to share his peanut butter sandwich. 

Veronica was always kind to him. 

But just like that, she was gone. And his heart has ached ever since. 

The elusive Veronica has seemed like the most beautiful figment of his imagination for over a decade; not just a sweet witch he once knew as a girl but a beautiful, dark angel who visits many of his dreams and leaves him _reeling_.

But that’s always it; a dream he can’t chase when morning comes. 

Jughead knows of his lifelong crush on her. Betty always gets this little smirk every time his friend teases him about it. Though, she is much nicer sharing updates and pictures of her distant sister. _Veronica says hi._

He holds onto that, whether it was truthful or not, even though he wanted Betty to tell him _exactly how _she said it. If at all. 

But every time he gets another glimpse into her mysterious life or sets foot in their house and sees the giant portrait of her on the wall, he can't help but feel _something_. 

Even if just lost opportunities that slipped through his fingers. 

He'll ask the important questions soon enough, maybe get the details of her probably brief visit. But right now, he just wants to think about the very real possibility of seeing her again. 

Maybe he already did. 

\----

Veronica feels her energy heighten as she makes her way through the mansion. There’s been a few upgrades but overall, it looks the same. She smiles, finding the familiar slow-moving mural of the moon and its travel through the zodiac. 

Seeing her sisters feels like everything she’s been missing. 

Happiness, hope, love. 

Betty insists on a reunion reading, now that she’s home. _Hopefully for good_, the blonde adds.

They sit around the table as Betty prepares the seventy-eight cards before them. As her sister expected, her future seems more than hopeful while remaining ominously vague. 

A pure heart, one her mother always predicted in her path followed by the four-leaf clover that is known to symbolize faith, hope, love and luck, ironically enough. A good fortune her abuelita promised she’d find. Both items resonate in her soul, remembering being told of their importance. 

She’s unsure of the tie to the vivid flames of red that appeared in her crystal orb just days prior, when she decidedly snuck a peak to see what would come of her move home. 

Her blonde sister has a smug look on her face at the outcome. 

Betty’s divination has always been a great service to the coven. But it has also been a hindrance in Veronica’s life. 

She would never admit, even under a strong dose of truth elixir that she yearns for the kind of companionship Betty and Cheryl are fortunate to have; no matter how difficult the journey to get there. 

Betty was ripped away from Jughead for the better part of ten years while away at seminary. She was sad but hopeful like always, certain of their fate. 

Her blue jay spent several years transporting letters back and forth during her time away. Betty would sit on her bed in their triple suite, typing away on her ancient looking typewriter. 

But he made her happy. And the constant communication allowed the pair to grow up together, in life and in love. Despite the distance, they bonded through their shared passion for the written word. 

As sure as the sun rises, Betty was reunited with her beloved. 

Cheryl’s path to love hadn’t begun until after she moved back home full time. The green witch met a local garden grooming faerie in Antionette Topaz seeking help battling their pesky garden gnomes.

At first it seemed like a fair bet, which of the two would be the first to unleash an unfortunate spell in a fit of rage. Ruby, Cheryl’s snake, was also not fond of the newcomer. 

As Toni spent more time at the mansion, her patience paid off. She charmed the snake _and_ the witch with her devotion to chemical-free flora. 

Veronica has learned of this story in pieces from Betty’s letters but it’s amusing to hear it from the always composed Cheryl. 

It’s also nice to hear their relationship has broken down some of the prejudices of faeries and witches among the magical society. 

The redhead sits at her mahogany vanity and smiles happily at the retelling. Veronica chuckles, thinking her sister once loathed the beautiful girl named after the purple colored gemstone. 

She plans to visit their shop this weekend. 

It also makes her a little wistful, realizing how much she’s missed. 

Veronica stands behind her sister and continues stroking the soft red locks in her hands and looks over to Betty, contently drinking her chamomile tea perched on the windowsill. 

There’s a seemingly innocuous look on her face while _something else_ shines in her green eyes, and Veronica recognizes it.

She feels Betty’s faith trying to make its way into her heart. It rarely stands a chance against Veronica’s unwavering coat of armor. 

She’s genuinely happy for her sisters and the love that fills them; for her aunts who had seemingly happy marriages until they didn’t.

Veronica’s not hopeful for a happy ending, it’s not how it’ll play out for her. Her mother crumbled, became weak, when her father destroyed everything.

But that was then. 

Now, she fuels herself with other things; meaningless distractions that get her through. When she gets lonely, her nights are spent with fleeting affairs that she banishes come morning. 

It was all too easy to get caught up in the superficial, both at seminary and her time abroad. In New York, mortal men were easy to summon into her bed, knowing the allure she has on them. 

When she did seek out company, for something more like a drink or dinner date, she’d hide behind a masked glamour spell to enjoy men and women she’d never see again. 

The cue to leave always came in the wee hours of morning when the stranger beside her would profess their undying love. 

Another curse to her desirable charms. 

She’s used it to her advantage, keeping her head and heart protected. There’s no man that would ever _really_ love her, enough to see past the initial infatuation and see the real her behind the veil. 

But she hasn’t found one that’s swept her off her feet, either. 

She decides it’s time for bed, retreating to her room with Bella hot on her heels. 

Opening the double doors leading out to her private terrace, she lets the cool breeze run over her skin as the new moon bathes the river in a glistening silver.

\---- 

Archie _finally _sees her two days later, strolling through town with Betty and Cheryl on either side. He doesn’t miss the way people stare at her, she’s captivating. Some of the gawking men surely have impure thoughts on their minds while others look at her in wonder. 

Archie remembers her mother, Hermione Lodge, and how she was a close friend of his father. He always told his son he could trust the sisters. And he does. 

Hermione would tell him about Veronica, as though sensing his need for information. She promised him that her daughter would be back one day. 

He could only hope she would be. 

Most people living outside of Riverdale, and its neighboring Greendale, can probably not imagine the world living on either side of Sweetwater River. 

But Archie loves it, he loves the way everyone can coexist and thrive as a community; this town he’s been proud to call home all his life. 

They turn into Pop’s, heading up the old chrome stairs. Archie can’t rip his gaze away from the long raven curls hanging down her back, in her little black cape dress swaying over her figure.

His eyes naturally linger on the sheer tights peeking out from the top of her leather boots. 

He’s as mesmerized by her as he was when he was a little boy, dreams of black braids and shy smiles filling his memory like a wave of nostalgia overwhelming him. 

Her face is still hidden, but he can’t help but feel _something _stir inside him at this grown up version before him. 

The wind picks up and he hurries across the street to the diner, deciding he might as well enjoy a hot beverage before his patrol begins. 

Archie is stopped a few times, citizens always wanting to talk to him about something going on in town. Right now, the biggest commotion is surrounding the upcoming Fall Harvest Festival this weekend. 

By the time he opens the door to the familiar chimes ringing over his head, they’re already being served. 

It’s a sight, seeing the three witches together again like a completed puzzle with milkshakes of chocolate, strawberry and vanilla sitting before them, just like when they were little girls: without the bows and braids. 

Archie pops by the counter to say hello to Pop Tate, requesting a large coffee to go. 

Betty waves him over and he’s grateful for the invitation, already feeling his ears getting hot. 

She’s sitting next to Cheryl, who is smirking at him devilishly. It’s not a new look for her but it’s rarely cast in his direction. 

His breath catches in his throat and his heart stutters as soon as Veronica’s big, dark eyes meet his. She’s even more gorgeous than he remembers; the pictures Betty shared over the years don’t do her beauty justice. 

Veronica clutches the pearls wrapped around her neck and offers him a soft smile, before her sculpted brow curves and her eyes are running over his face then down his frame. He feels exposed, though fully clothed, standing before the girl he has dreamt about most of his life. 

He prays she can’t hear his thoughts, but oh well if she can. 

“Hi Ronnie. Welcome home.” He manages to say with coherence.

She tilts her head, looking at him thoughtfully before chuckling and smiling again _so beautifully. _

He could kick himself. 

“Thank you, Archie.” She clicks her tongue and he feels like she’s playing with him, picking up on his surely flaming blush. 

The way his name rolls off her tongue while tapping oxblood nails against the laminate tabletop gets his blood nice and warm, heating him from the inside more than the steaming cup he’s holding between his hands. 

He feels the stupid smile on his face but can’t bring himself to care, he’s just so happy to see her again. 

He shifts his weight back and forth, hoping to think of something, _anything_, to say. 

He’s about to try his attempt at small talk when Mad Dog pages him over the radio. Veronica’s eyes light up when he pushes the button to answer the call, her sight following his movement when he hooks the device back on his belt. 

“I’ll, um, see you at the Harvest Fest?” He directs his question at Betty and Cheryl, before letting his gaze fall back on the beauty sitting on the other side of the booth. Her doe eyes bore into his while she drinks her shake, fingers now daintily curled around the glass. 

Betty gives him a weird expression when he reluctantly looks back to her. “Yeah, Arch. We’ll all be there.” Her eyebrow rises in question, but he shakes it off. All he can focus on is that _she’s_ staying until the weekend. 

“Ok. I’ll see you then!” He blurts out with excitement and decides to head out of the diner before he embarrasses himself further. 

His heart feels lighter than it has in years. 

\---- 

Veronica lets herself think about Archie Andrews and how flustered he was in the diner. She also allows her mind to drift to the memory of his strong physique filling out his navy uniform. 

Veronica is rarely fazed by an attractive man, but this was something else. And she certainly enjoyed his bashfulness at her coy glances. 

She knows he’s taken over after Sheriff Keller’s death and has become one of Betty’s closest friends. 

Betty has been alluding to the fact that he’s _single _more often as she decided to come back home. He’s still the bashful boy she remembers, adorable freckles and honey sweet eyes. But now, he’s definitely a man. 

Then he had to go and call her _Ronnie_, something she hasn’t heard since she was a child; a nickname she didn’t know she missed. 

The flush of his embarrassment at the slip only amplifying her reaction. 

She could see his vision overcast with desire. She’s flattered, he’s very handsome; but she knows it’s nothing more than meaningless lust. 

Though, she wishes for the first time that it _could _be something else.

Veronica noticed the longing glances during their brief encounter. It awoke something deep inside her, something she knew she could never act on. 

Really, all Veronica has ever wanted was a charming, sweet man to love. And who would love her in return. 

As a little girl, she worked some powerful magic and wished for a love so pure it was impossible to exist; a man so ideal he could never be real. She also worked a spell to get a head start on outrunning love. 

Betty bluntly suggests giving Archie a chance; he’s special and she’s _got a good feeling_. 

But Veronica could never let herself fall for someone like Archie Andrews, one so pure he could break her heart in the most careless of actions. 

And she would no doubt break his in return. 

They spend most of the night preparing for all the celebrations to come. It feels good to be basking in this energy with Betty and Cheryl, like old times. 

Setting their crystals and tools on the outside table to cleanse overnight and charge through morning, the familiar act fills Veronica with nostalgia to follow the same routines as their mothers and grandmothers did before them. 

Everything is being packed into the hall cupboard for tomorrow, when both girls head out into the night, paying visits to their significant others no doubt. 

Her mind drifts to Archie again, the memory of seeing him running through her mind as she wishes against it. She feels so drawn to him, strangely enough. 

There’s a deep connection she feels with him, probably from the years of enchantments she’s cast to keep him safe. 

Her internal justifications become less compelling by the second. 

She’s been casting spells of protection around him for years now at the request of her mother. 

It’s been a long time since she’s seen him in the flesh, only hearing about his life from Betty. 

Even as a little girl, she felt protective of the redheaded boy. It’s probably because her mother cared so deeply for his father and his family. 

And that’s the only reason why she feels this draw to him, this need to keep him safe. She hasn’t _really_ known him in over a decade. 

But it feels like she does. 

Veronica walks through the house, weirdly silent aside from her thoughts now that she’s here alone for the first time. 

Bella circles her feet, curling her tail around Veronica’s ankles. 

Her familiar has settled back into the home nicely, finding her favorite spots to lounge while not taunting Ruby. 

It’s nice to hold a mug of tea and quietly meander through the old house, the one that’s forever in her heart. The energy that’s held within the four walls of their home swaddles her in a blanket of comfort. 

The hall table is still long and holding items of importance; handwritten notes and framed pictures lit up by the antique Tiffany lamp that belonged in what was once Hermione’s office. She still needs to decide what to do with the empty room. 

Veronica’s glad to see the lamp’s new placement. 

She passes through a room that holds so much of her childhood. There’s an intricate dollhouse, a perfect replica of their home, sitting atop a doily covering the maple table. The parlor is a place the girls spent rainy Sundays playing gin rummy and drinking Penelope’s peppermint tea. 

When they weren’t exploring the library. 

She looks out the back windows and laughs softly at the memory from dancing naked under the full moon with the coven. 

The Persian hall rug is soft beneath her feet and the crystal encrusted wall sconces flood the hallway in a soft light as she nears her room. 

She decides it’d be a waste to not take advantage of a night alone, feeling like she needs to indulge and work some uplifting magic. 

It might be good for everyone. At least that’s the intention she sets when she reaches her bedroom door. 

\----

He rises early on Saturday to finish the last-minute touches on the hay maze. They laid out the impressive design in his leather-bound notebook at the precinct last week. 

The kids get so excited for the maze, easily one of the biggest attractions at the festival. So, he always does his best to make sure they enjoy it. 

He’s tired, stopping by the diner for a large coffee to get him through this day. 

Exchanging pleasantries across the counter and refusing a slice of pecan pie on the house, he instinctively turns around when the bells sound behind him. 

He knows he’s exhausted, but the sight before him is like an awakening jolt to his mind and body. 

Really, he never fell back asleep after the intense, and very realistic dream he had about the fantasy girl now in his line of vision. He feels his cheeks heating up just _thinking _about it. 

Even more when she offers him a little smile. 

“Hello, Archie.” She greets. 

He can’t push out the memory of her breaths repeating his name against his skin. 

“Hi. Good Morning. Veronica.” He tries but ends up babbling at an incoherent speed. 

She smiles, and it’s all ok. The twinkle in her eyes soothe his jumping nerves but gets his heart soaring. 

Veronica walks around him, cape moving with her as she leans over the counter and asks Pop for a strong coffee. 

“Betty sticks to juice and Cheryl brewed a bunch of tea. But I still need my strength,” she explains with a little chuckle. 

He knows the other girls don’t drink coffee, but he nods along anyway. 

“So, what does the sheriff do for a big town event like this?” Her bewitching eyes rake over his body. 

He can _feel_ the weight of her gaze penetrating his skin. 

“I designed the hay maze.” He feels a bit lame in her presence. 

“Impressive. Maybe you can walk me through later. You know, so I don’t get lost.” Surely Veronica Lodge doesn’t need help solving anything, always the clever girl. But she’s batting those eyes at him and he can’t help but feel like maybe she’s flirting. 

He sure hopes she is. 

He’s about to say something forward, maybe promise to take her and ask if he can buy her dinner afterwards. But they’re interrupted by the shrill ringing of his cell. 

He looks down at it and hits ignore. Mad Dog and the maze and the whole damn world can wait. 

“Duty calls?” She asks. Her big eyes are challenging.

“I’m late. We’re about to finish the escape.” 

She laughs and reaches for her fresh coffee. 

“Shouldn’t that have been finished by now?” She’s teasing him. 

“Not when the teenagers break in overnight and try to solve it.” 

“Well then,” she clicks her tongue against the inside of her mouth. “To be continued.” 

She walks out of the diner and he makes the effort to close his gaping mouth as he watches her go. 

The maze gets finished with the help of the other officers slinging hay bales. 

Archie is happy with the response already, telling the guys he’s going to do a lap of the festival. He gravitates to the stand where the sisters generally set up. 

He knows Cheryl will have a bunch of bundled herbs wrapped in fancy bags for customers while Betty will have a spread of delicious pastries. 

The air is crisp, and his heart is light. He just wants to see Veronica again.

The businesses lining Main Street are all transformed for Harvest Fest and it makes him happy. Archie loves the tradition this town holds, the ones he’s treasured since he was a boy, but missing his father tremendously. 

The streets are filled and the people walking by are joyous as they move to frequent the next stand. 

He spots the girls in front of The Register and Jughead on the sidewalk stuffing his face with one of Betty’s candied apples. 

He joins his friend and greets the sisters; noticing one is absent. 

The angelic sound of Veronica’s laugh reverts his attention, finding her crouched down outside their tent. A few little girls are touching her cape and giggling. They seem excited to be in the presence of the mysterious, yet famous, witch who has returned home. 

“You know, there’s a little magic in all of us.” She says with a raised eyebrow as the girls listen in awe. 

Veronica’s homecoming has been the talk of the town and he’s not surprised. 

Her eyes meet his and she says goodbye to her new little friends, strutting back over to their group with her heels clicking against the concrete. 

They watch as Cheryl works the crowd, promoting the services her shop provides and the wide array of natural products for everyone, no matter what they might be in the market to purchase. 

He watches Veronica’s face fall a little when they recall a time when they tried to form a garage band one summer during high school. The look makes his heart heavy, as if sensing her sadness, piercing his chest a little painfully. 

Archie loves to play guitar, along with writing and singing his own songs, but even he can admit he was the only one carrying any type of musical gifts in their short-lived jam sessions. 

His father went as far to make the garage soundproof in his childhood home on Elm Street. 

“Too bad V wasn’t home that summer,” Betty starts. And Archie feels a pang in his heart now, always wishing she would surprise them all and come home. “You two could have made quite the duo, Arch.” 

He lifts his head to meet her gaze. 

“You sing, Ronnie?”

He’s certainly imagining the pink that tints her cheeks when her eyes meet his again. 

“Like a nightingale.” 

The sun starts to set, painting the town in warm hues as the crowd becomes smaller. 

The girls swiftly pack up their potions and products, while lingering to converse with friends and neighbors walking by. 

“Come, come Sisters,” Cheryl beckons, while looking over the rest of their group with a wicked stare. “Goblins,” she says with hints of humor and distaste. Toni just chuckles, immune to her girlfriend’s antics. 

Archie admires his friends and their relationships, knowing none of them came without hurdles. 

He’s always believed above all else, love can conquer anything; the most powerful magic in his powerless eyes. 

It gives him a little bit of hope. A witch and a human couldn’t be an impossible feat when all these other pairings, seemingly doomed from the start with the pressure surrounding them, had battled hard roads to be with their soulmate. 

He watches with sadness as Veronica joins Betty and says goodbye to their group. But then the raven-haired witch turns back to wink at him and it feels like a win. 

It’s the best Harvest Festival he can recall in years. 

\----

Her first town event went better than she expected. It’s been an adjustment, returning to this world she left so long ago to seek something better. Instead, she lived a shallow life filled with even shallower people, making her more and more bitter as the years slowly passed. 

Being back in Riverdale for just over a week has certainly given her a wide range of emotions in such a short period of time. 

She felt a tug at her heartstrings throughout the festival, engaging with friends she hasn’t seen in more than a decade. It made her a little remorseful at her decision to not return with Betty and Cheryl like originally planned. 

She’s missed so much, it feels impossible to catch up; rather than a woman enjoying her anticipated homecoming, she felt like a stranger in a group of old friends. It makes her want to be a part of their lives again. 

Archie Andrews has also remained a constant on her mind, though she tried to will against it. But she gave him her number at the festival, and she can’t get enough of the little smiley faces he sends her. She is grateful to have him as a friend. 

Her spirit hasn’t felt this fueled in years; clearly charged as they prepare for their Autumnal Equinox celebrations. Tonight, they’re opening Ivy House to their friends for an evening appreciating the seasonal change. 

The kitchen is buzzing with energy, working dutifully to get the ambience just right, as the three witches prepare. The stained-glass windows lining the back of the kitchen cast an ethereal glow along the creamy cabinetry; shadows of colored light dancing in time with the sway of the sugar maple trees. 

This is one of Veronica’s favorite holidays, the start of her favorite time of year. The waning light moving them to Samhain and straight into Yule, with her birthday falling in between. 

The long nights to come are when Veronica thrives, always at her best between the Autumnal Equinox and Winter Solstice. 

Betty and Cheryl are the opposite, loving the promise of longer days and warmer weather. They seek out the rebirth of plants and nature’s bloom in all her glory. The time between the Spring Equinox through Summer Solstice is when their energy surges.

She hasn’t shared her internally conflicting thoughts of whether she’ll stick this out or leave them in peace without her in the middle of the night. 

There’s still so much to consider. 

But there’s also these amazing celebrations that she has not enjoyed in years, she wonders if they’ll fly on Halloween. 

Betty works diligently at the stove with busy hands. When she picks up the wooden ladle, the action makes Veronica smile as if hearing Auntie Alice reminding them to _always stir clockwise._

Cheryl stands at her station, divvying up the harvest plants and preparing them for use. 

She feels at home, mixing potions in her pearls.

Veronica adds the final ingredient, feeling off as if she’s missing _something_. Bella hops up onto the counter and places a tiny paw on the rosemary, helping her as always.

The cat resumes her lazy position basking in the sun, lounging like the Egyptian goddess she probably once was.

The enchanted grandfather clock fills the house with the comforting sounds of its baritone notes. 

Finishing up their duties, the girls head upstairs and get changed for the evening’s festivities. 

\----

The front windows are open, curtains billowing out into the night when he finds himself standing in front of the heavy oak doors. It’s eerie the way the sheer fabric is illuminated by soft lighting from inside. 

He wonders if the house is haunted like kids used to say. 

Someone yells to come in, so he enters and steps into the foyer, clutching the gifts in his hands.

Portraits of the coven hang around the grand house, always women in threes. The trios also always consisting of a blonde girl, a redheaded girl and a raven-haired girl. 

He moves through the living room, where Kevin and Moose sit with drinks. Archie joins them and stands on the edge of the rug, looking into the roaring fire before him. 

The mantle is speckled in stones, colorful gems gleaming against the flames. 

The portraits of the home’s current occupants sit above on the wall, where he finds the paintings of his hostesses. 

Betty’s bright picture is framed in golden oak while Cheryl’s is framed in cherry. They’ve been replaced recently by the looks of them, remembering the ones done when they were little girls. Theirs hang on either side of the third frame. Its image is of the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen and is also the most recent image he’s seen of Veronica in the house. 

_Enchantress _is plated on the rich walnut wood. _Wow_.

Cheryl is pouring beverages at the wet bar. “Do you care for a little witches brew, Archie?” She’s teasing, walking to him while snapping a crooked picture into place. She runs her free hand through her long locks and pushes a tumbler in his hold with the other. 

She escorts him into the kitchen, where Betty and Veronica are apparently setting up for dinner.

A spinning wheel sits next to the kitchen door, just as it has forever. It’s situated in front of the large fireplace with herbs and garlic hanging on either side. It’s home to a cast iron cauldron, which is seemingly bubbling over. 

Their kitchen is marvelous, every detail more captivating than the last. The copper cookware hanging above the island is a stunning contrast against the airy colors and lit glass tiles. 

Betty is finishing up around the kitchen, checking the ovens and organizing the remaining cutlery. 

And just like the siren that she is, Veronica has his full attention as soon as he hears the clip of her little heels across the hickory floor.

She’s wearing all black, with her lips painted dark. Amidst the tones of her features, there is just something so bright about her he thinks, while staring into her hypnotizing brown eyes. 

There’s a glass of red wine in one of her hands, when she brings him in for a friendly hug. It _is_ friendly, but his body can’t help but overreact at the most physical contact they’ve shared. 

She smells of cinnamon and roses, as fragrant as the ones lining their wraparound porch. Her touch is so soft, he’s craving even more of it. Everything about her just lures him in. 

She steps out of his embrace and sets her wine glass on the table, pulling out a little step ladder. 

Moving up the steps, she stands taller and leans over the wrought iron chandelier. There's an expulsion of air as she blows breath over the wax, igniting the wicks until all twelve are lit.

He watches in awe as the girls busy themselves, looking so put together while multitasking. 

Jughead and Toni arrive a few minutes after him. 

Betty shoos them to the dining table, long enough to seat thirty guests. The expansive blown windows are open, allowing them to have a full view of the backyard overlooking Sweetwater River.

The terrace is decorated with flickering candles and blooming plants, while the air around them is filled with the steady sound of the water. 

Twinkle lights are strung along the surrounding white fence, intertwining with the thousands of ivy vines winding up over the pergola. 

The larger pit off the patio has a fire blazing with chairs surrounding the flames. 

They take their seats, as the sisters come out with a plethora of appetizing platters. They set colorful arrangements of turnips and corn, glazed nuts and a seasoned turkey on the spacious table. 

Archie has never seen such a spread, but by the excited expression Jughead is sporting, it probably tastes better than it looks. 

He waits to eat until the hostesses are seated, lifting his glass to take a swig of his beverage. 

Veronica takes her seat next to him, casting a sweet smile in his direction. It causes him to smile and drip some liquor onto his chin.

She saves him embarrassment with the tiniest of giggles before directing her attention to Betty, handing the carving knife to Jughead. 

“I appreciate the alfresco dining this evening, B.” She says in a cheerful tune.

The dinner is amazing, the food is delicious and the conversation flows. 

Archie learns a little about Veronica’s time in New York, the extravagant life she sought to leave home behind. 

He hangs on to every word, caught up in everything she says. He takes the time to study the way her hands move as she talks and the different expressions playing across her perfect face. 

He wants to know more. He wants to know _everything_. 

Focusing on the cranberries becomes crucial when she catches his surely creepy staring. 

The conversation changes to something else but he’s barely paying attention. If it’s not coming from her mouth, it’s nearly impossible to focus elsewhere. 

She gifts him with side glances and coy little smiles throughout their meal. He shudders at the point of her shoe grazing his leg. Accidentally. 

He questions the action being deliberate after the third occurrence. 

Betty must have left at some point because she reappears with a steaming serving tray in her hands, displaying her famous apple walnut crisp. 

Jughead jumps up to cut the first piece. 

“Veronica, I have a favor.” Kevin announces from the other end of the table. “And a need for your elegant flair.” 

She pushes her long hair over her shoulder and sets her eyes on the Mayor. “Do tell, Kev.”

“Well, I am no stranger to the parties you planned in the city and while this won’t compare to the Met Ball, I’m hoping you’ll agree to help me with the town’s Halloween Ball. It’s the highlight of the season and I’d like to add a little glamour this year. Your impeccable taste is just what it needs.” 

Veronica smiles and nods her head excitedly. “I would love that, Kevin. And you’re right, I do have impeccable taste.” The guests chuckle. 

He claps his hands together in glee. “Thank goodness! Well you know Betty helps Pop with the food. Cheryl and Toni will arrange the flowers. We have a committee meeting at town hall on Monday.”

“Fabulous. I’ll be there. I need something to occupy my time until I find something permanent.” 

“Maybe you’ll find your niche. The ball has always been better with a witch’s touch, Hermione always made it an opulent affair.” 

The delight on Kevin’s face is evident. Same with Veronica as her expression softens at the mention of her mother, and Archie can’t help but hope she stays for good.

-


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon is always jealous of the heat of the day,  
just as the sun always longs for something dark and deep.
> 
> -Alice Hoffman, Practical Magic.

* * *

It's not really _ that _ ironic how much Veronica loves the weather this time of year; the grey overcast skies filled with the distant smell of firewood burning. There’s an ever-present fog and a lingering chill in the air, holding the possibility of light afternoon rain. 

Her boots carry her down the partially hidden path, loose leaves crunching under the block of her heel as she clutches her cape close.

The forest is filled with trees of leaves tinted in shades of crimson and saffron, where even the green seems brighter. It sets the mystical woodland ablaze with color. 

She forgot how the seasons back home create a whimsical dreamscape, always loving the brown trees becoming bare once their leaves have all fallen. 

A little doe jumps out behind a tree stump and approaches her with sweet eyes, standing on trembling limbs. Veronica kneels to warm the baby animal with a loving touch and offers her some discarded acorns she picks up from the ground. The creature eats with enthusiasm. 

Veronica attempts to call for its mother, looking around the forest in hope. She feels she’s being watched as she spots the larger deer prancing through the oak trees, making her way to the fawn. 

She stands erect and pets the animal before she leaves. 

Out of nowhere, the brightest shade among the picturesque foliage falls in her peripheral, in the form of Archie Andrews. His warm eyes study her from his place in the clearing.

Veronica pulls down her hood and shakes out her curls as he jogs closer, watching as his gaze follows her movements. 

He offers a welcoming smile her way and it turns her insides soft. Wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand while he chugs water from his bottle has her heart fluttering. 

Archie nods towards the reunited deer running deeper into the woods, “that was really something, Ronnie.” His smile is sweet and genuine and gets her pulse beating wildly. 

The very real images she conjured of him the other night have been teasing her; like tiny glimpses into all he could offer. There’s no doubt he could pleasure her in the most sexually and spiritually of ways and now she’s _ craving _the real thing. 

She could listen to his views on the world for hours, such a curious man with a heart of gold. She wishes she could spend hours learning his heart, a loving and loyal man bound to make any woman incredibly happy. 

Unfortunately, Veronica is a master at warding off her deepest desires.

It’s already intriguing, never being subjected to a man entering her ritual like that, but clearly it was welcomed on both sides as it took on something else entirely; something real.

Sex magic only ever works_ like that _ for those who welcome it, she’s never worked without consent. Which means he’s been dreaming of her, too. The thought gets her mind running with possibilities. 

She’s not embarrassed, per se, just unsure of what he’s thinking. 

Maybe it’s time to give this sweet man a chance.

“I used to fish here with my dad.” He sighs wistfully, overlooking the water when she asks him what he’s doing out here so early. “It’s also become a favorite running trail.”

She can sense his sadness and wants it banished immediately. “Fishing, huh?” She teases, a little smirk playing at his lips. 

“Just catch and release.” He reveals with an easy smile. 

“How noble,” she admires. 

His sadness morphs into nervousness as he aimlessly kicks the pebbles at their feet. 

“So, Ronnie,” He starts. “I was wondering if I could take you out one of these nights while you’re home?” His blush spreads quickly, as he reaches around to scratch the back of his neck. 

There’s so much hope shining in his eyes. 

She shouldn’t agree. But she does. 

Veronica taps her chin thoughtfully and clicks her tongue to tease him. “Well... What exactly would one date with Archie Andrews entail?”

She’s elated at the way his eyes widen when she says _ date_. 

“There’s a nice restaurant in Greendale, I could make reservations.” He’s adorable. 

“Hm. Nope.” She tilts her head and looks him dead in the eye when she senses his disappointment in her words. “I want a Riverdale based date. An _ Archie Andrews Classic_.”

“Um, well we could get a bite at Pop’s or catch a movie at the Bijou?” He offers so innocently, fidgeting with the cap of his water bottle. This small-town boy gets her feeling uncharacteristically playful. “Whatever you want,” he says in a fluster. 

“Maybe we’ll end up under the stars at Lovers Lane?” She can’t help but be brazen when she kinks an eyebrow his way, feeling bold at his shyness.

Veronica’s flirting with him, not to be cruel but because she just can’t get enough. She feels giddy in his presence but also so powerful. He just chuckles, eyesight remaining in line with her boots. 

It’s not like men don’t react in obvious ways when she’s charming them, but there’s just something _ so good, _ so pure, about Archie Andrews that lures her in. It’s as if _ he’s _ the magical being exuding the charm here. 

She lands a gentle hand on his forearm, catching his gaze once again. “I’d love that, Archie.” 

A breeze blows through the trees when a cardinal lands atop an old maple. It’s watching intently, close to where she stands next to the boy wearing his heart on his sleeve with a smile so wide, it’s as bright as the sun. 

It feels familiar, as if her mother is pushing her in this direction. The cardinal represents so much, and Veronica never disregards the power of a sign; perhaps it is meant for her. 

\----

Monday morning comes and the town is busy with preparing for the next event. The festival was a success, but the season’s calendar stays filled. The Halloween Ball is quickly approaching and Archie wants nothing more than to ask Veronica to go with him. 

The ball holds a special place in Archie’s heart, an event always hosted by the Mayor’s family. As a teenager, he remembers Hermione Lodge helping his father plan it after his mother left and kindly asking Archie for his opinion. He knows she did it to be nice. It’s heartwarming to know Veronica is helping with it now. 

Lazily throwing a tennis ball against the chipping wall in his office, Archie can’t help but keep his eyes glued to the clock that’s been mocking him every second since he arrived this morning. T-minus three hours until _ he’s _off the clock, heading home to change and driving the truck to Ivy House where he’ll pick Veronica up for their “date”. 

They’ve been interacting more and more the last few weeks, sending texts here and there along with music suggestions and video links to funny clips. He’s learned that she’s _ so funny_, making him laugh all the time. 

He also thinks back to seeing her in the woods, so gentle and kind. Veronica is the literal perfect package of a woman and he is dying to prove his worthiness. 

He envisions himself loving her, protecting her, and always putting her first. But he needs to make it through the first date before he gets ahead of himself. 

It feels easy, _ feels right, _ to have this going with her. In the back of his mind, the part that hasn’t _ always _been clouded with desire, held several questions. Archie wondered what she’d be like as an adult; would these versions of themselves be friends?

But they are, and as if it were possible, he’s even more attracted to her now. Veronica is kind and witty and clever, on top of being drop dead gorgeous. He likes studying her mannerisms and discovering her many smiles, the way her mysterious eyes tell so much more than her words. 

He would gladly spend eternity trying to win her heart. 

\----

Veronica travels with Betty to Riverdale Town Hall for their monthly meeting. Kevin has organized a group of distinguished volunteers making up the various committees, a new initiative, taking on local events and representing key organizations. 

Newly appointed Event Committee Coordinator, Veronica now has a spot at the table during said meeting. 

Never with the _intent_ of being a snob, Veronica turned her nose up at some of the recent event albums showcasing the town affairs. Kevin told her it was okay to laugh when she started taking sharp breaths and her eyerolls became hard to hide. 

After, she felt a little heartless about being so cruel. It wasn’t that the person in charge had tacky taste, but that the town seemed to be lacking drive at the time.

Maybe there just hasn’t been anyone to pour some passion into these projects, knowing how to finish them with just the right touch. 

She recalls a time the town lost several of its driving forces, her mother included. It was a time when the future of Riverdale seemed bleak. 

But with people like Archie and Kevin in charge, it seems to be on the upswing again, bringing hope back into the town. Maybe Riverdale needs a new cheerleader to get its spirit back on track. 

Betty and Veronica walk to Pop’s for a milkshake after the meeting, grabbing one for Cheryl, too. Veronica impressed the group with the inspiration boards she designed the night before to share her vision. The color schemes elicited a gasp from Kevin, who already shared his level of excitement. 

It made Veronica feel good, this recurring satisfaction, like she’s helping make a difference. 

They walk down Main Street and make a stop at Cheryl’s store, The Blossoming Botanical. She’s lighting a candle on the counter, the whole store is clean and crisp. 

As girls, Cheryl was not what you would call a hard worker. It’s nice to see her find something she loves and work to make it so special. 

She takes her milkshake gratefully and leads Veronica to the back office. “A little belated welcome home basket, filled with naughty _ and _ nice infusions. Use them wisely, sister.” Cheryl adds a little wink, face full of mischief, when she hands Veronica the gifts. 

This is actually perfect timing. 

\----

He arrives ten minutes early to pick her up, a little nervous to spend the evening alone in her company. He’s not interesting, like he has an abundance of stories to tell in hopes of wowing her. Surely, she’ll realize he’s a fool, never being able to feel as confident in her presence as he does in other areas of his life like playing guitar, boxing, and his job.

She keeps him on edge, making him want to strive for better. He can’t help but imagine a future that includes her staying in town, a woman with whom he wants to share his life. 

But tonight, he’s taking out his dream girl and he’ll look back on this, surely, as the best night of his life. 

Toni greets him warmly, Cheryl’s snake wrapped up her arm. “Follow me, Red.” his friend smirks at him. “She’s not ready yet.”

Betty and Cheryl are in the kitchen, each busy with something. Betty sits at the island typing away at lightning speed with a determined look on her face. Archie knows it means she’s writing an article for the paper, probably in a pinch. 

She reaches up to pull her golden ponytail tighter and smiles at his presence before reverting her razor-sharp focus back to the screen. 

Cheryl starts moving around the kitchen, burning something as she waves it around consciously. He watches her in question, confused by her actions. It has a weird smell, too. One he doesn’t recognize. 

“Um,” he starts. It’s a little uncomfortable but Archie isn’t one to judge or have any issue with the use of recreational marijuana. 

She meets him with an unamused expression, cutting him off before he can ask the redhead what she’s holding. “Relax, Sheriff. It’s just sage.” She snaps while continuing her efforts. 

Toni just shrugs at him and hands him a glass of water. Cheryl lays the bundle of burning herbs down into a glass jar, watching as the smoke ceases. 

“So, what may I ask are your intentions with our dear sister, _ Archiekins_?” Cheryl’s tone frightens him while the use of the nickname irritates him. 

“Cheryl.” Toni says in warning, always keeping her girlfriend in check when her mean girl demeanor resurfaces occasionally. 

“I have a feeling you’ll have a great time. Plus-“ Betty smiles, that know-it-all smirk she’s sported all her life. “We think she keeps seeing your face in her tea leaves.” 

Cheryl snickers next to him. 

“What does that mean?” He asks hopelessly, feeling more clueless than usual. 

He’s interrupted when he feels something at his ankles, startling him. Veronica’s black cat moves slowly around his feet, hissing at him. 

“Bella, be nice.” Veronica scolds down the hall, prompting him to turn towards the pleasant pitch of her voice immediately.

She is beautiful. _ More _than beautiful if there is such a word in his limited vocabulary. 

She’s dressed a little more casually now, after asking what type of night she should expect with him. Always wearing dresses or skirts, he catches himself running his gaze up and down the shape of her legs in the dark jeans that cling to her hips and thighs. 

“Hello, Archie.”

Veronica looks stunning in the tight green top, accentuating her chest. She takes the scarf hanging over her arm and wraps it around her neck. 

He can’t help but stare when she’s shaking her curls out of the added layer, probably gawking like an idiot when they tumble off her shoulders and down her back. 

It’s something so routine for her, he’s sure, but it gets his heart thumping away in his chest like a cartoon character every time she does it. 

It also gives him the perfect view of her round behind as she checks her appearance in the hall mirror.

It takes him about five embarrassingly long seconds before a _ hi _ leaves his mouth, coming back to the well-mannered boy he was raised to be. 

Veronica seems pleased, a knowing smirk on her lips when she grabs her purse so they can be on their way. 

He daringly places a hand at the small of her back, feeling the soft cotton of her shirt. It’s a bold move, but he can’t help it. The more time he spends with her, the more he itches to touch her. 

There’s just something about being in her orbit, and all his senses are sent into hyperdrive. 

She raises a sharp black eyebrow at him. “Careful, Archiekins.” Veronica tips her head towards one of the portraits in the hauntingly dark hallway. “Abuelita may come to pay you a visit if you’re not a gentleman.” 

The surely frightened flash of panic across his face doesn’t go unnoticed by the witch. 

“But thankfully you are. She’d probably just want to pinch those adorable cheeks.” She teases. 

He feels his face flaming. 

“Or those cute as a button ears!” She says with glee. 

Archie helps her into the truck and smiles like an idiot the whole way to the diner. 

\----

Pop Tate brings out an immediate order of onion rings. “Still your favorite?” Veronica feels overwhelmed with nostalgia. The old man’s warm smile makes her feel like a little girl again. The jukebox playing recognizable tunes and the smell of fried food filling this vintage diner takes her to another time. 

Hermione used to bring her here in the afternoon, the one year she attended the town’s public school. 

It makes her love this place even more, feeling the connection to Riverdale’s popular landmark. She remembers the stories of her mother working here during summers holidays. 

For the first time in a long time, she feels at home. 

“Thanks, Pop.” Veronica sincerely replies with a nod of her head. She hopes Archie doesn’t catch the hitch of her breath as she holds back her bottled-up tears. 

She plucks a ring from her plate and munches on it, before Archie reaches across the table and takes one, too. He shovels it in his mouth and smiles at her adorably with pink ears. 

They ask for two burgers, a chocolate shake and a root beer float. 

Pop leaves them and heads to the kitchen to put in their order. 

“I remember you always liking strawberry shakes when we were kids.” His eyes light up like he can’t believe she remembers such a miniscule detail of his life. 

“Well I’ve graduated to something a little more sophisticated, Ronnie. You know, being sheriff and all,” he laughs softly. 

She can’t help the giggle that escapes her. It makes her feel light. Just like he does. 

“Though I admit, after a long night of patrol I generally grab a shake on my way home.” He says sheepishly, little spots of red rising on either side of his neck. 

It’s the first time she’s looking at him full on for an extended period. Not wasting a second of it, she studies every feature she can. 

Veronica is already acquainted with the red of his hair and lightness in his eyes; things that she has dreamt about since seeing him again, here in this very diner. 

As she continues her gaze up and down, committing every inch to memory, he dips his head to meet hers. 

She recognizes the menacing scar between his eyebrows, remembering when he face planted on a rock while swimming at Sweetwater Swimming Hole their last day of kindergarten. 

Veronica had fled to her backpack and pulled out a remedy to patch him up until he got to the hospital. 

That was also one of the best days of her life before her quick departure. And he was there. 

There’s that wave of nostalgia, taking over once again; the deep sense of care she feels for this boy who has always been _ right there. _

“Could I maybe take you somewhere special one day? I- if you’re free?” He asks with so much hope in his eyes again, tearing her out of this trance. 

She senses how dangerous this is; how easy it would be to fall into the trap of his innocent blush and killer smile. His strong arms are certainly welcoming, too, in the few times she’s been nestled in between their embrace. 

“I’d love that. Archie.”

He’s the best kind of trouble wrapped up in All-American charm.

\----

Archie meets Mad Dog at El Royale for a little training. The once deserted gym that became a beloved community center in town, is now fully funded by the station, though money has been tight and needed renovations are always increasing. The guys dedicate a lot to keep it functioning, often spending their days off teaching classes or working on an urgent repair. 

His lioness of a mother, Mary Andrews, has been encouraging him to seek out grants and organize fundraisers. She offers great ideas, but he wouldn’t know where to start. It’s a priority on his ever-growing to-do list, though. 

Mad Dog has been teasing him lately, questioning the free time he’s been spending with Veronica. Including their secretive, second date to the Bijou last night. Mad Dog spotted them scurrying inside. 

Most of his friends have picked up on their flirtatious encounters since she’s been back. Veronica has always been this private place where he can retreat during a lonely day and he likes having her to himself. And it’s not like he’s hiding anything, he’s just trying to decipher what _ this _is. 

At the moment, nothing has _ happened _between them. 

Although she did seem to snuggle into his lazily draped arm during the movie last night. 

Fred Andrews knew of the deep feelings his son felt for the witch, after his friends called him things like _ creepy_. Others were convinced he was under some sort of spell cast by the powerful witch. 

Archie knew that to be false in his heart. Veronica’s magic may be powerful but this has always been something different. 

He didn’t think it was bizarre to hold on to hope of being with the only person in the world who’s ever made his heart so happy. His father understood, saying that things always have a way of coming together. 

As he got older, he escorted girls to dances at Riverdale High School and kissed them at Twilight Drive-In, but he never wrote lyrics about them. 

Only one girl has ever filled the pages of the song books he held close. He fondly remembers the letter Betty received from Veronica during the summer of their senior year. Enclosed were a few pictures of her lounging along the Mediterranean in a two piece and a big black hat blowing kisses to the camera. 

She had signed in her signature loopy cursive with a lipstick print along the seal. This one also had a _ Hi to Archie, too! _ In the margin of her letter. Needless to say, it inspired a collection of songs that summer. 

But then, suddenly, they were adults. His friends started pairing off officially, moving into shared homes or getting engaged, and it made him realize how lonely he’d been. 

So, they started taking turns setting him up on blind dates and bringing him along to social gatherings. He met several nice girls, but none that made him want anything more than friendship. 

The truth is that nobody has ever really kept his attention, as much as he’s tried to make relationships last. He’s always holding out like a hopeless romantic for _ The One _. For most of his life, he was convinced that Veronica was that one, but as all that time passed, he grew doubtful and accepted that maybe his fate would unravel differently than expected. 

But now that she’s back, and in his life again, she’s all there is. 

Really, she’s all there’s ever been. 

They move into the ring to warm up, throwing jabs and ducking punches, trying to improve their skilled agility. About an hour passes and Archie feels his body tire, getting rocked due to his mind being elsewhere today. 

Grabbing towels to wipe their faces, they head to the locker room where Reggie is getting ready to get in a round with Moose. 

Mad Dog asks about his next date with Veronica, to which Archie admits he’s currently planning. 

Reggie scoffs at his place by the bench, causing Archie to look at him in question.

“What’s up, Reg?” He asks pointedly. 

“Just be careful with that one, Andrews. She probably lures men into her bed, has her way with them and then boom. Off with their heads.”

_ How dare he? _

Archie tries to reason internally, sensing Reggie’s jealousy, while Mad Dog proactively steps up behind Archie to have his back if needed. 

“Shut up, Reggie.” He warns. 

His infamous ego is probably still bruised from Veronica cursing him out of anger when she was protecting Archie. But now, he feels the need to protect her. 

“Come on, Archie. She’s like the black widow and you’re innocent enough to get caught in that web.”

Anger floods his body and he slams Reggie against the wall and pins him by the forearm. “Don’t ever speak about her like that again.” He seethes. 

Archie shrugs Mad Dog’s arm off his shoulder and decides to jump into the pool for a few laps to cool down. 

\----

Veronica has been having a blast with Kevin today. Rather than the regular breakfast at Pop’s, as most of the town tends to do, he took her further upstate to a charming restaurant overlooking a story book town. 

They enjoyed mimosas and good conversation, falling into an easy rapport. They share a lot of common interests and even make plans for next week. 

Kevin Keller was always a sweet boy, but he’s grown into a great man; one she intends to build a solid friendship with for the years to come. 

“So, spill, Veronica. What’s going on with you and the powerful Pureheart? The town's talking, you know.” 

She chokes on her beverage. “Wait. With who?”

He laughs at her surely alarmed expression. 

“Relax. It’s what we call Archie. His superhero alter ego, _ Pureheart the Powerful._” 

Of course, that would be him. Visions of the pure heart that was promised makes her a little nervous of all these connections. 

She doesn’t know what to make of the coincidental nickname. Everything about him keeps her intrigued to know more. It also gets her thinking about the meaning of it all. 

Veronica also has a feeling the nickname is not news to her clairvoyant sister.

Kevin pays the bill and awaits her response. 

“Nothing, Kev. We’ve been spending time together and it’s _ nice. _Archie’s been lovely.”

“Nice? I’m sure it’s been _ nice_. Look, I know it must be overwhelming to be back. But he’s a great guy, V.” Her heart warms at the familiar nickname, only ever used by Kevin and Betty. It’s been years since he’s called her that. 

They make their way to the car to finish their trek finding the perfect decor for the look she’s envisioning. Kevin was so excited with her designs for the venue, he offered to accompany her to the best shops upstate. 

They pick up a plethora of ivory taper candles and stumble upon the most beautiful crystal stems for the tables. Kevin complained about the traditional orange and black the event was decorated in over the years during that initial meeting. 

He was elated to hear of her ideas after the boards she presented brought a wave of excitement through their team of volunteers. The mockups were filled with deep reds and purples with slight touches of metallic. The designs were both classic and contemporary. The dark, embossed invitations went out last week complete with a beautiful silver calligraphy. 

Kevin tends to drop Archie and his winning qualities into conversation throughout their day together. Even if intentional, she soaks up all that her friend has to say. 

She learns of Archie’s work with the kids in the community center and the safety classes he teaches on his own time at the school. He visits the elderly and brings them food from Pops during the holidays.

It’s as if he _ should _be wearing a cape, this handsome hometown hero.

Veronica also learns of his popularity with the single moms. And the _not so_ single moms. The thought of him being so sought after stirs something akin to jealousy in her chest. 

She’s hesitant when Kevin asks about her dating life, vaguely mentioning her longtime boyfriend at seminary who seemed like the whole package. Until he didn’t. 

He’s less direct than Betty when it comes to his input on everything happening for a reason, but she feels this familiar push towards Archie once again. 

Really, she’s flattered that people could even think her worthy of such a man, but they don’t understand. 

Kevin holds onto her forearm, comfortably linked through his, steering them to where his driver is parked up the road. “You know I possess zero magical qualities but there is something I _ do _know. Sometimes, there are forces completely out of our control, happening for a reason.” 

\----

Archie picked her up in his truck, happy with her excitement as he pulled into the sunflower field. It’s a farm just outside town that is not only home to this natural attraction, but also a pumpkin patch and the best homemade cider around.

It was the perfect place to take her, he thought, knowing how much she’s missed the small-town charms Riverdale offers. He doubts she had anything like this in the hustle and bustle of the big city. 

They stroll through the field of bright flowers all facing the west as they soak up the last of the sun’s warmth. _ It’s a perfect backdrop_, he tells her before snapping a few shots of her on his phone. 

He’s always holding onto the earliest most cherished memories of his childhood, that she was a part of. He wonders about her life since then, the years he missed. He imagines the glamorous places she’s been during the many times she was off jet-setting around the world. 

“Did you have a boyfriend in New York?” He has no clue where this is coming from, this forward demeanor when she usually makes him incapable of forming words. 

“No.” She offers, a tiny word that carries so much weight. 

_ No_. 

Archie isn’t sure if he expected to find out she has a guy waiting for her, knowing a girl like her would have them lined around the block to take her out. Himself included. But it makes his tight chest loosen a little, feeling special to be someone she’s wanting to spend her time on. 

But his hope is shortly shattered, when she tells him she’s contemplating a trip back to New York. Maybe LA or somewhere abroad. It gets his heart heavy, knowing that she might actually leave again. 

“So soon?” He hopes the desperation in his voice isn’t clear as day.

“Well, I’ll see. I just like to have options. I’m still getting used to being back.” She explains honestly. 

“Why did you come back, Ronnie?” He asks, needing to know more. 

She huffs out a little laugh, though it doesn’t sound like joy. 

“That’s a loaded question, Archie.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just-” he shakes off his fear, feeling a bit bolder with each soft smile she gives him, needing her to hear him. “You just got home. And I’m not ready for you to go again.” 

He can’t even begin to think of her leaving now, now that he’s realized how strong his feelings have always been for her and finding them to only be amplified since her return. 

“I guess I’m hoping maybe I could convince you to stay.” He tells her, cheeks flaming as he offers her his most charming smile. 

She can’t come back for a brief flicker of time to turn his world upside down once again before he’s left only with her frequenting his dreams. 

She juts out her pointed chin as her expression softens and locks her beautiful eyes on his. “Why Archiekins? Would you miss me if I left?”

“I’ve missed you since you left all those years ago, Ronnie.” 

Archie swears the gleam in her eyes is just the reflection from the blinding afternoon sky, but then she turns away from him and hugs her arms close. 

Like his father would have suggested, he shrugs off his flannel jacket and drapes it over her pointy shoulders.

Her beautiful face meets his, a soft but sad smile tugging at her lips. 

"I'm not sure I’ll have a happy ending here, Archie." 

"Well, maybe not _ yet _Ronnie." He nudges her shoulder playfully. "But what about starting with a happy beginning?" 

"Maybe.” She raises an eyebrow and it feels like she’s flirting with him again. “It’s like I’m back in the Twilight Zone." She giggles, with a glum look on her face. “I’m just trying to find what’s next in my story, I guess; where my place is in this town.” Veronica motions with her hands as if she’s presenting Riverdale to him on a platter. He thinks she belongs in all of it, making their town a brighter place on the map. He thinks she belongs with him. 

"Do you think your story might include us?" He asks bashfully. 

"Archie," She says barely audible. 

"Haven't you ever thought about it? Or me, Veronica?" It's the most vulnerable he's ever felt in his life. “I know you feel it, too. At least I thought you did.”

“Of course, I have Archie. I think you know I have.” Her pointed tone makes his face flame again. 

“And what do you think?” He needs to know; the flirting and texting is killing him. He wants her more than anything, his mission in life is getting her to stay; getting her to stay with him. 

She hesitates before looking him directly in the eye. “I need you to know this is extremely new territory for me, I haven’t dated anyone in a long time.” He feels a little defeated. She’s not interested in him like that, he’s a fool. 

There’s also something that makes him think back to what Reggie said, what made him snap. That can’t be true. 

But his quickly plunging thoughts are interrupted when she places a soft, tiny hand on his and meets his eyes. 

“But I do feel it.” He turns his hand over to hold hers between his fingers. 

They decide to take things slow over a steaming cup of cider. He’s just happy she’s feeling this too, especially since her future is pretty open now. 

He buys her a pumpkin of her choosing and smiles at the sweet delight evident on her face. He drives her back to home once it starts getting dark. 

After parking the truck, he runs around to help her down the side. Veronica leaves him with a warm hug and a _ see you, Archiekins._ She’s got the little pumpkin she picked and a shy smile, one she’s trying to hide behind the raven waves of her hair.

Archie watches with hope bursting through his chest as she makes her way up the steps. 

These new, happy memories he’s making with Veronica stay with him for the remainder of the evening. 

\----

Veronica grabs the fresh bundle of asters off the counter and makes her way outside, just after two in the morning with the familiar raven circling above. 

She opted for her white cloak out of respect and clutches it close to her chest now as the wind picks up. As a Scorpio, Veronica has always been a bit of a nighttime witch, enjoying late, quiet walks guided by the moon. 

Though, she’s missed the clarity of it out here in the woods. 

She’s attracted to the mysteries of the dark energy blanketing the sky like velvet once midnight comes. She feels safe in Riverdale; the open forest where she can find peace walking among the nocturnal animals like herself. 

In other parts of the world, she would usually head out after protecting herself with a non-lethal hex. 

The moonlight casts a light tint to the fog hanging over the calm black water. Even after a soothing bath filled of Cheryl’s enchanted oils and the contentment of her own bed, tonight she feels restless. 

Selene had called to her, and she listened, walking blindly by faith. 

Now, the graveyard is tranquil, as she searches out the marble headstone. She spots it quickly, summoning her with an energy like her mother used to emit. Onyx lands atop the grave, cawing at Veronica with a hint of sadness. 

She runs her gloved hands over the epitaph and sets the arrangement at the base of the stone. Veronica opens her mind to allow any type of communication to pass through. She doesn’t wish to bother her mother in the peaceful afterlife, only to feel her love once more. 

But the veil is thin, and she’ll welcome anything. 

She feels lost, she feels lonely. It makes her heart crack a little to think Hermione probably felt the same way at the end. But she had the town that cherished her, Alice and Penelope and a dear friend in Fred Andrews. Veronica nearly sobs at the realization, the parallel mirrors between their lives. 

After a considerable time at the grave, she gets up and moves to follow the path running along the water. The dewy grass is slippery beneath her feet, holding onto a tree branch when losing her balance. 

“Are you ok?” A familiar voice filled with distress startles her.

And here he is again, a light that shines in the darkest of places. A friendly face in the otherwise empty forest, free of humans this time of night. He’s beautiful, her heart nearly skips a beat aching for him and the warmth he provides. 

It’s like being in his presence has helped her see the light more clearly after so many moons spent under black, starless skies. 

“Ronnie,” he breathes out heavily after standing her back up. “What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?” He looks so concerned and so handsome in his rugged jeans and flannel jacket. 

“Just visiting. And reflecting.” She admits, waving back towards the private burial ground. “What are _ you _doing out here, officer?” She asks him pointedly. “The witching hour is fast approaching.”

Normally he would chuckle at her teasing but there’s something resembling panic etched on his beautiful face. “Archie? What is it?”

“Someone’s trapped out near Sweetwater Bridge. I got the call and sped here but the truck broke down so I’m on foot.”

“I’ll go with you.”

He shakes his head. “You shouldn’t be out here.”

“Oh Archiekins. It’s adorable when you underestimate me.” She grabs his arm as they hurry in the direction of the bridge. 

There’s an elderly man looking somewhat shocked while frozen in place. 

Veronica can’t help but feel like there’s something _ off _about him. She just can’t place it. She’s also unsure of how she could have missed the sense of trouble lurking. 

He shakes his head when they move closer to him in warning, before hearing the low growl that makes Veronica still completely. 

There’s a bear patrolling the end of the bridge, making its way towards them. Archie grabs her by the waist and moves them closer to the helpless man. “Evening, sir. I’m Sheriff Andrews. We’re here to get you out of here safely.” He explains in a calm tone. 

The man has a bit of an evil glint in his eyes that Veronica picks up on. He looks her over while nodding his head at Archie’s words. The whole thing feels wrong. 

Archie confirms the man’s exit strategy, being able to make it up to the road. He’s no stranger to dealing with black bears in the forest. 

They distract the bear while the questionable man backs away into the night. Archie smiles, happy to have saved a scared citizen, mentioning he might be a resident of Greendale. 

The bear busies itself, growing bored of them while allowing Archie and Veronica to exit the other side of the bridge. 

They’re met quickly with a large black wolf. Maybe a shapeshifter? It looks like it could be a _ grim _due to size and the ominous aura it’s emitting. 

Veronica doesn’t like this; he surely has no experience defending himself against magical creatures. There’s a storm brewing above and it’s starting to throw her off balance. She can feel Archie’s breathing behind her, a little reminder that he’s right there. 

He holds her tight around the center, starting to dig his fingers firmer into her flesh. Veronica takes a steadying breath and discreetly reaches for the pearl encrusted wand placed intentionally along the lining of her boot. “I’ve got this, Archie.” 

Archie doesn’t answer, just shakes his head and holds her tighter. 

She escapes his embrace, prying his arms from her figure and moves stealthily to the dog at the end of the bridge. Veronica tries to read its energy; any sign of malicious intent will provoke her to act. 

This could be a trap and Archie Andrews will not be collateral damage. 

She plans to halt the animal’s actions for enough time to give them a head start, stupefying it before escaping. 

Unless this is dark magic there’s no reason to hurt the creature. 

It’s not in her practice. 

The animal moves to approach and goosebumps are crawling up her spine like a cluster of spiders. Its black eyes meet hers before pouncing in a swift motion. Veronica raises her wand, ready to defend herself. 

Archie throws his body in front of her like a human shield a half of a second later, protecting her from any impact. 

Her spell is weak with his interference, but it still works, ceasing the dog’s movements for a few lifesaving minutes. 

Archie cries out and clutches his chest, an angry gash torn across his flannel shirt. He starts bleeding and Veronica jumps into action; knowing they need to move and get back to the house where the fortress is blanketed in enchanted ivy. 

He’s keeping up but not as quick as his athletic physique would usually allow, her mind is moving on to solutions; a charm, a curse or conjuring her broomstick.

She calls for the bewitched besom, which is much less dangerous to do here than in Manhattan. It meets them along the trail, hovering directly under Veronica’s flexed palm. She quickly gets into position with her legs to one side, the same way she learned to ride her horse, Beauty.

There are a million thoughts flooding her mind when she steadies one hand on the birchwood handle and extends the other out to him. She needs to get Archie to the house, find out the nature of the animal they just encountered and to speed before they’re stuck in this looming storm. 

Archie’s eyes are wide, but he doesn’t hesitate to sling a leg over and hold her securely. It’s a chaotic moment, but she can’t help but feel calm with the way his hand curls around her closer. 

She’s felt like this all night; giddy with the way he’s holding her so gently yet possessively. 

She felt _ his _ need to protect _ her _back there, he was ready to lay down his life for her. She can’t help but feel like this is another shared thing between them, this powerful duty to protect, keeping them tied to the other by some greater force. 

And right now, there’s this urgency to heal him. She _ knows _she can heal him, just needing to make it back to their stash of healing powders from the apothecary pantry to rid him of pain.

They arrive at just the right time, when the rain starts pouring down around them. 

Archie and Veronica get inside and she helps him to the sofa, before rushing around to gather the anecdote for his ghastly wound. Her heart is beating so fast, in time with the increasingly heavy raindrops pelting down against the house; the need to protect him is stronger than ever. 

\--

Archie is laid up on the couch, eyes rolling and mouth slacking. Veronica appears before him, kneeling at his side. “A little mugwort will fix this right up.” The smile she gives him is unlike any other he’s seen before. Something like relief, maybe even _ love_, reflecting in her big eyes. 

She’s unbuttoned his flannel and cut the remaining white cotton away from the blood to tend to his wounds. Veronica dabs the ointment gingerly, making sure not to hurt him. Rather than pain, the applied pressure soothes him.

It’s probably just her touch. 

He’s sore but she makes him feel like everything’s going to be ok. Even if he died in that moment, it wouldn’t matter. A wave of calm rushes through him, knowing that Veronica, his dark angel, will always work to keep him safe. 

He stares at her hard, memorizing every delicate feature about her from this close, planning to bottle it up and conceal it in his heart forever.

Archie finds something powerful in the deep iris of those enigmatic eyes. It ignites a fire within him, focusing on her as everything else blurs. 

Instead of seeing memories of the past that this town provides him with daily, her dark eyes hold only the future

Archie would not hesitate succumbing to her magic if she offered it. Maybe he already has.

He starts to feel strong again, the fire coursing through his body only caused by _ her _ now. Boldly holding her hand in his, she kinks an eyebrow at him.

Rubbing this thumb along the tops of her knuckles causes those berry lips to curve into a smile. “Thank you, Ronnie. For saving me.” 

The smile is shy and _ she’s so pretty _ he could kiss her. He _ wants _to kiss her. 

“It was avoidable in the first place. I told you I had it then you had to be heroic and offer yourself as my protector.” She bites with a hint a playfulness to her scolding. “My intention was for nobody to get hurt.”

Veronica looks down at their now entwined hands before reaching to the side table. 

She hands him a glass of ice water, _ to hydrate _, with something green inside. “I’m going to brew some tea.” She moves into the kitchen, as he longingly watches the goddess in white go. 

Archie sits up slowly, taking in the big old mansion for the first time without his friends. And the first time he’s alone here with Veronica, so late into the night; so late it’ll soon be morning.

He takes a sip and sniffs something like mint at the bottom of the glass. 

His eyes roam from where he sits, this charmed house in all its glory. The captivating room off the back of the kitchen piques his interest, so he sets down his glass and stretches his legs to stand. The hardwood creaks lightly as he walks towards the magical, and very sacred, part of their home. 

He’s never been in here, never had a reason to be. 

Shelves are lined with glass bell jars while unlit candles sit atop counters covered in thick books and tattered journals. Mortars and pestles are among the several scattered oddities he sees. 

The dark floor is sprinkled in fragrant white flower petals, all different kinds, as he notices wilting roses in the farmhouse sink. 

Their conservatory is filled in lush green plants, growing beneath vaulted glass ceilings. The usually bright room is bathed in sunlight all day, but by night it’s submerged in cooler tones of blues and silvers from the glimmer of moonlight shining down. 

Veronica walks towards him, stopping at the other side of the table that separates them, looking up through dark lashes. 

It’s a vision he’ll never forget, the way the blooming jasmines highlight her already breathtaking glow. Fallen white petals paired with the gleam of her pearls make her look angelic as the rain pours down heavily against the blown glass of the indoor garden. 

_ It’s very romantic, _ he can’t help but think. 

As if on cue, a crack of lightning strikes and shuts off the electricity through the house; creating an eerie comfort as they stand in the stillness. 

He watches her through the darkness, tiptoeing up to an unlit candle. 

She slowly lets out a deep breath when a flicker starts to take shape around the wick. 

The soft flame illuminates her golden skin and he’s a goner. His desire for her is increasing to the brink of gathering her in his arms to confess the secrets hidden in the deepest parts of his heart and the most honest truths buried in his soul. 

He’s _ in love _ with Veronica. It’s never been as evident as it is right now; he’s never been this certain. 

But she’s moving closer, and his breathing picks up impossibly fast when she’s nearly aligning their hips standing before him. Veronica is so tiny, barely reaching his shoulder, even in those deadly looking shoes. He is in disbelief of her beauty, his heart racing a mile a minute when her breath tickles his overheated skin. 

Veronica is looking up at him with hooded eyes and he just decides, _ fuck it; _ he’s going to make his move. He’s absolutely mesmerized by her. 

He swallows audibly in the peacefulness of the room, wetting his lips as her eyes dart to the movement. 

After a beat of silence, Archie lays his hand over hers, flat against the wooden work bench and leans in. Her lashes flutter close as she moves in, too, parting those soft lips before him. 

“Archie.” She sighs.

And it sounds like a dream, when his name tumbles out of her mouth in that breathy tone; the one he has dreamt about the last several nights. 

Their lips linger in the closing space between them, both intimate and vulnerable in this moment. He knows this kiss is bound to change everything. 

Everything shifts and time moves slowly; he takes in every precious second as it comes. 

Her lips press against his and he swears he sees stars. It’s heartfelt and all-consuming, the most magical thing he’s ever felt. Except it feels even more powerful than that. 

Veronica’s hands cup his face, thumbs landing gently on his ears. He’s pulling her closer by the waist with one hand and reaches up to tangle his fingers in her raven curls with the other. 

The softest moan escapes her, and it drives him further, tracing the seam of her lips with his tongue. She tastes so _ sweet._

The kiss turns demanding and feverish as soon as she responds, accelerating like the storm above them. 

Veronica pushes herself against him fully, allowing no space between their bodies while she overpowers his senses and seduces his soul.

She’s insistent with more swipes of her tongue and a harsh tug on his hair, it pulls a groan from the bottom of his throat. Archie’s mind is so clouded with haze, she’s the only thing on his radar. And right now, she’s not close enough. 

He crouches down to hold her by the backs of her thighs and boost her up into his arms. “The counter.” She whispers hotly, tongue moving up the column of his neck. 

He’ll take her anywhere she wants. Setting her down on the counter is perfect, she’s at a great height for him to roam her body with his hands while remaining hypnotized by her eyes. 

Veronica keeps her attention on his face, tracing his jaw with butterfly kisses and nipping at his earlobe. “Ronnie,” he sighs. 

She responds with her nails scratching at his back, clawing through the torn cotton before she’s pulling off the rest. 

He watches her sit back for a moment and relishes in the way she’s looking over him hungrily. She reaches out to touch up his unharmed pec, scraping her nails lightly across his shoulders and he has chills. He wants her to touch him everywhere. 

Curling her fingers around the base of his neck, she brings him in for a searing kiss. He can’t help it when his hands gravitate to the curve of her ass, she’s so _hot_. 

His mouth moves to her neck, pushing her hair out of his way. She smells like roses and cinnamon, like she always does, but he’s so close that he’s getting high off her scent now. 

Never in a million years did he actually think he stood a chance with this girl but right now, he plans on pouring every pent up emotion he’s ever felt for her in this earth-shattering kiss.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here! I promised this earlier but it's my birthday weekend so I've been busy :) I hope you're still liking this story, one part left to go! I am grateful for the kind feedback on the first chapter, thank you! I will be sharing my playlist for this fic in the next update, it's been fun! 
> 
> Have a great day, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But there are some things I know for certain: always throw spilt salt over your left shoulder, keep rosemary by your garden gate, plant lavender for luck, and fall in love whenever you can." 
> 
> -Sally Owens, Practical Magic

* * *

Veronica enjoyed every moment of her seven minutes in what felt like Heaven with Archie Andrews, until they were interrupted. They jumped apart at the sound of a gasp from Cheryl on the back staircase. Betty was pulling on her arm, insisting everything was okay and they should leave them in privacy. 

But as perfect as that kiss was, the moment was ruined. A few minutes later the power was restored, and Veronica scrambled to clean up the supplies scattered around the kitchen.

Archie called Mad Dog for a ride and casually dropped a kiss to her cheek when he left. 

It lingered on her skin and in her heart all night long. 

Checking the attic for any windows left open during the storm, Veronica bumped into her sisters again on her way up, talking on the third-floor landing. She avoided their penetrating gaze as she shuffled up to the privacy of her bedroom. 

After a sleepless night, Veronica is on her way to talk to Archie. She knew one of their hearts would break if they got together and right now, hers is in the crossfire. 

She tossed and turned while attempting to slumber as the Great Horned Owl hooted all night from the evergreen in line with her window. 

His apartment building seems cozy, she notes the outdated decor and cracked walls up the chilly stairwell. 

Veronica arrives at 2A and promptly knocks on the door. She feels the urge to turn away and keep her turmoil at bay for just a little longer. Then he opens the door, hair still wet from his shower and she wants to pepper kisses all over his strong chest. 

“Hi Ronnie,” he smiles. 

He pulls her to him by the waist, leaning down to kiss her. She allows it for a few seconds, needing to kiss him just _one more time_. 

Veronica breaks away to take a breath, pushing at his pecs and dodging his mouth when he tries to resume their kissing. 

“What’s wrong?” The worry etched across his beautiful features is enough to destroy her mission. 

“Archie, we can’t do this.” She holds his gaze for only a second, distraught evident on his face, and she physically cannot watch it grow. “I am not good enough for you, Archie. And I can never be certain of the sincerity of your feelings for me. It’s a hex that comes along with excelling in lust magic. None of this if your fault, only mine as I allowed this to happen.”

Only then does she realize her fingers are still curled around one of his, dropping his hold like she’s been burned.

Hasn’t she, though?

He doesn’t say a word, prompting her to lift her head slowly. Veronica could stumble back with the weight of his eyes on her. 

“I guess I’m hexed then,” he chuckles sardonically. “Or at least I _ thought _I was until you came back and everything fell into place.”

“About that,” she starts bravely. “I’ve decided to stay until the ball. After that is still up in the air, but I can’t lose this.” She motions to the minimal space between them. “I can’t tarnish this.”

_ Not when you’re the most sterling thing in my life, _she thinks. 

“Veronica. I _ love _you. I’ve never been more certain about anything.” He’s breaking her heart while the rest of her starts filling with panic. “What’s really going on?”

She takes a deep breath and collects herself. Sometimes, she sees her hold on him; the way his stuttered mannerisms slow and his blinking lessens, always focused on the depth of her eyes. “I fear what you feel for me isn’t real. It’s _ my _curse, Archie. You’ve become the best friend I could hope for, the best thing in this whole town. I can’t lose you.”

He shakes his head; he’s not having it. “But what if there’s more to us, Ronnie? I know there’s more.”

She scoffs at him. It’s infuriating how ready he is to fight her on this, he just doesn’t understand. Everyone lusts after Veronica and she needs to assure him that he _ doesn’t _love her, he’s just crushing harder than the rest because of their history. 

“You’re my _ dream girl, _ Veronica. You’re _ it _for me. You always have been.” His voice starts cracking, not as determined as he was a minute ago.

“Archie, I’m just a fantasy to you.” She hates how much harder he is making this on both of them. _ This is all her fault, _ the one time she gives into temptation has ruined everything.

He shakes his head angrily. “You are so much more than a fantasy.”

She’s got nothing else to say without letting her emotions take over. So, she puts on a poker face and moves to his door. 

“You kissed me, Veronica. Am I really supposed to believe that meant nothing to you?” His voice is louder than she’s ever heard it, laced with sternness now. 

“Of course, it did,” She’s getting frustrated. “And yes, I did kiss you. But it is a kiss that never should have been. You deserve someone great. Archie, I’m sorry but for a million reasons we’re going to have to pretend like it never happened.”

He continues to give her reasons why this is wrong, and while she feels his words hitting her heart, she can’t bear to listen to his reasoning.

He might even convince her. 

“Veronica, you have no idea what I feel.” He says it quietly, he’s upset. 

She moves into his kitchen, plucking two apples from the bowl displayed on his countertop and holds them out to him. “One is lust, the other is love. It’s impossible for you to tell the difference.”

“The only impossible thing is your stubbornness right now, Veronica. How dare you belittle my feelings?” She can’t help but notice the way his full eyebrows rise as he argues his point. 

She can see the hurt on his face and it nearly breaks her. It’s foolish, this never should have happened in the first place. 

Veronica hates what’s happening; hates that she can’t melt into his arms and tell him how much she _ loves him_. 

Instead of doing any of that, she offers a sad smile in his direction before pulling the door shut behind her. 

\----

Archie can barely process what just happened. The door closes and his heart may as well have been caught in the frame. It feels like he can’t breathe, even though he’s practically panting. 

He can’t wrap his head around how things have taken such a drastic turn in the past twenty-four hours. 

One moment he’s kissing Veronica in her house, then she’s over here telling him this was a mistake. Sure, he knew that she would probably grow bored of him, but he was hoping for a little more time with her. 

He clenches his fist, angry at whatever is driving itself between them; whatever is driving this nonsense into Veronica’s mind. 

His heart aches, feeling blue now that she has walked out of his apartment. Maybe even his life. 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to end for them. He had this whole future outlined in his head and now it’s been blown away like the wispy smoke from one of her candles. 

Her complexity and mystique are two things he loves about her, but her determination to refuse him makes him question why she’s so shielded in the first place. 

Archie has been used to living without her for a long time, but now things are different. Now, he knows what it’s like to kiss her, to feel her supple skin beneath his hands, the flutter of her eyelashes, and the curve of that special smile she saves just for him. How on Earth is he ever supposed to go back to living without her? He doesn’t think he can live a normal life knowing what they could have together. 

She told him he deserves someone great, but what about the greatest of all? He doesn’t think he could ever love anyone the way he loves Ronnie. It’s just not possible. He doesn’t understand how someone as clever as her can’t see past her own self-deprecating thoughts. 

But this is Veronica. Sure, he’s been with other girls from time to time but even his first kiss with the witch awoke something unfamiliar within him; something carnal, needing more after the first taste of her. 

Veronica is beautiful and someone who could come into your world and change it forever. He’s sure she’s met guys who offer her nothing in return, creating this illusion about love. 

But doesn’t she realize that he would give her the world if he could? He would drop everything to love her with his whole heart every day for the rest of forever. 

\---- 

Veronica takes a much-needed bath after staying locked in her bedroom for the better part of twelve hours today, wanting to detox and clear her head. Bella spent a few of them nudging her to move. 

Until she kicked the cat into the hallway. 

It’s not like her to sulk and pity herself, but she decided to indulge in the classic heartbreak anecdotes by summoning dark chocolate and macarons while watching cheesy romcoms.

Betty occasionally sent up a pot of jasmine green tea. 

Her porcelain soaking tub is inviting, with its brushed nickel finishes. She’s seeking a serene evening ahead. 

There’s a tulle bag filled with flower petals and dried herbs from Cheryl, next to a bottle of infused oil on the marble bath tray. 

She runs the tub, watching as the steam rises and drifts through the now dark bathroom. The moonlight shines in from the skylight and the peacock painted walls seem enchanting against the candle flames staged in staggering mercury glass. 

Her skin feels supple as her muscles relax, succumbing to the tranquil ambience in her private space. 

It’s crazy to think how different her problems were two months ago. 

She felt her heart crack after talking to Archie, she doesn’t think there’s any way she can stay now. If she does, it will only hurt to watch him from afar. Veronica can’t even begin to fathom the thought of him finding a girlfriend. 

She debates traveling to another city, removing herself from the situation to make it easier on both of them. Betty has been encouraging her to stay, saying she’s not thinking clearly right now. 

Regardless of her heart aching for him, she wants to uphold the promise to her mother and keep him safe; now more than ever.

Veronica throws on an emerald silk robe and pads downstairs in her matching Birdies. She walks the halls, where the creaking floorboards are comforting. 

She remembers them as little girls, giggling down these hallways in cotton nightgowns fresh from their milk baths. 

Veronica is greeted by her sisters, with bright smiles on their faces. Betty stands at the island, checking her favorite eggplant parmesan for dinner.

Betty’s kitchen altar is extravagant, always striving for the goodness of hearth and home. There’s a cornucopia of dried fruit and starches, lined glass jars with every herb imaginable. 

The pot of tea spits out steam atop the stove. Cheryl retrieves it and beckons Veronica to join them. She uncharacteristically plops onto the stool nearest them, too tired to participate in preparing dinner. 

She has the decency to offer them a sad smile. 

A few minutes later, dinner is served, and she barely touches her food. 

But she feels full being surrounded by these amazing women who loves her unconditionally. 

\----

Archie and Mad Dog are paired for patrol together on Saturday night. His life seems dull again, longing for the one thing he can’t have. But she’s _ all _he thinks about. 

Mad Dog claps a hand to his shoulder. “I’m not trying to spend the next ten hours with you sulking like this. Let’s find a way to fix it, figure out a way for you to get the girl.”

Archie scoffs. “There’s nothing to fix.”

Other than maybe his heart. 

“Come on, Red. You fight to the death for everyone else, why are you acting like this is a lost battle? I thought she was worth it.”

“Of course, she’s worth it.” He says a little defensively. Archie replays Veronica telling him that _ she felt it too _ over and over in his achy head still trying to figure out what went wrong. 

His friend interrupts the bitter thoughts swirling in his mind before they turn too dark, thankfully. 

“Is she going to the ball?”

Archie nods his head. _ The ball. _ He contemplated not going but he’d be a fool to pass on the opportunity to see her again, especially on what could be her last night in Riverdale. “She said she was definitely staying until then. She has been planning all of it, you know.”

The look on Mad Dog’s face makes it clear that _ he knows_. Archie chuckles, knowing how much he talks about her. He can’t help it. 

“Ok, well Toni is helping us get costumes for the ball so why don’t we see if she can help you?”

It’s not a bad idea. He probably would have just worn a suit and a store-bought mask, not putting much effort into it. 

But maybe that’s exactly what he _ should _be doing. He won’t start feeling sorry for himself until she’s gone. At least for now, she’s still here and there’s still a chance for them. 

He’ll call Toni tomorrow. He’s going to that ball and he’s going to try one last time to win Veronica over for good. 

\----

Veronica sits at the piano, fingers draped delicately over the black and white keys. She starts playing from memory, adjusting herself on the bench and paying attention to her perfected posture. What were once rich sounds of familiar chords ringing through the home, sound dull and hollow now. 

Like her heart. 

“That sounds nice, it’s been awhile since anyone’s played it.” Betty comes in and perches on the armchair with a closed book in her hands. 

Veronica chuckles. “It’s a little out of tune.”

Betty tilts her head. “A tune up is easy, then it’ll be good as new.” 

She smiles at her B, always casting these beams of sunshine over her gloomy outlook on life. 

Veronica decided to go with Betty to the soup kitchen the other day to volunteer, her sister promised it would be good for the soul. It was. 

She watched Betty bless the food and lift the spirits of those she fed, like a modern Hestia. It’s been easier to see a future here; building some sort of a life. 

“Are you excited for the ball?” The blonde asks. 

Veronica _ is _excited. “I’m happy to see the final production. Plus, I get to whip out my favorite Oscar gown for the occasion.”

It makes Betty laugh. 

“I can’t believe it’s already Samhain, the season is flying by.”

“Literally.” Her sister chuckles.

“Will the sisters be flying at midnight as per usual?”

Betty looks at her a little sadly. “We actually haven’t done that in years.”

Veronica looks at her hands, now picking at her polish as she feels shame filling her body. 

“So I know you’re thinking of leaving, I’ve seen it. But I’ve also seen what makes you want to stay.” Her smile is thoughtful, the always caring sister. “Your mom kept his family close for a reason, V. Her plan was always to ensure you found happiness. Try as you might but you’re not going to find it out there.”

Veronica kinks an eyebrow at her sister. “And how do you know that?”

“Because you’ve already tried. You’ve been happier in the last few months than you have been in years. You’re scared, and that’s ok. But Archie isn’t just anyone and you deserve to be happy just like he does. All the signs point to him, they always have. I’ve seen it. And your mom knew it, too.”

\----

He sees her a little over a week later. It’s Friday night and he’s checking out the new bar in Greendale with his friends. Which now includes Veronica. 

There’s already an unnerving tension rising high between them. 

She stays close to Kevin, while he rocks back and forth in his Converse stupidly staring at her with a now warm beer in his hand. 

Archie still has a hard time believing this; believing he had her, even if so briefly. It will remain the most cherished time of his life. He can’t believe he lost her just as fast because he couldn’t hold down his feelings. 

Still, he thinks his father would be proud. Fred Andrews always instilled in his son the need to go after what you want. He’d promised to never go to bed dwelling on what you could have done different. But it’s also made him an idiot who wears his too-big heart on his sleeve. 

It upsets him, knowing the way Veronica paints herself as unlovable. But, boy if he had the chance, he’d devote himself and prove to her there’s nothing cursed interfering here; just love. 

He moves to get a second beer, watching as Veronica tips her head back in laughter as she chases a shot of dark liquor. 

With Kevin no longer by her side, Veronica’s figure falls in his peripheral and he raises his gaze slowly to see what she’s doing. He’s focused on the curve of her hips when Reggie Mantle moves closer to approach her from the side. 

He raises a hand to slick his hair back, wearing a lazy grin on his face. Archie’s blood is near boiling at the memory of the horrible things he said about Veronica. 

He will be damned if Reggie swoops in on her now. These are probably the types of guys who have made her assumptions true; worthless guys who could and would never deserve her. 

Veronica says something that pisses him off, before grabbing her coat and waving goodbye to the group. She presses a button on her phone and holds it up to her ear as she walks out the front door. 

He finds the courage to find her now before she leaves. 

It feels like she could leave indefinitely at any given moment.

She smiles at him when he joins her on the sidewalk, telling him Cheryl is picking her up.

“What was up with Reggie?” He can’t help but ask as waits with her for Cheryl to get here. Besides, he’s got nothing to lose at this point.

“_Reginald _ is upset because I turned him down for a date. And again, just now when he asked me to the ball.”

Archie chuckles, both relieved and jealous. “I know the feeling.” 

He feels bad, he does. The remorse is evident in her eyes and he hates that he said that. 

They stand in silence for a few moments when Cheryl’s cherry red convertible pulls up to the curb. 

“Archie, I’m sorry.” 

He waves her off, he doesn’t need an apology; just tells her to get home safe when he opens the door like the gentleman he was raised to be. 

\----

Veronica wakes up a little disoriented, not generally how she starts her day. But she smells the pleasant aroma of freshly brewed coffee and stretches out across her comforter. Bella hops up from her own matching silk bed in miniature size beside hers. 

She starts to recall the events of last night. She remembers turning down Reggie’s invitation to the ball and seeing Archie’s eyes become saddened with each passing second. She also remembers how uncharacteristically cold he was after that. It’s still bothering her now. 

Her eyes do feel a _ little _puffy, like they do when she cries. 

Cheryl pops her head in, fastening the belt on her scarlet robe and padding over to Veronica in her slippers. She pulls back the covers and slides in, curling up in the bed with her sister. 

Veronica lays her head sadly on the silk fabric covering Cheryl’s lap while the redhead strokes her raven curls gently. Veronica exhales and feels a little less weight on her tense shoulders. 

Betty enters the room with a carafe of breakfast necessities and sustenance. And a big bottle of aspirin. She sets it down on the deep purple chaise, handing off warm beverages and plated food.

The bubbly blonde bustles around them in a frenzy, drawing back the gossamer curtains and lighting candles. She’s busy bringing good energy back into the room, while Veronica just looks on appreciatively. 

She’s been down before, but this is _ different _. 

Betty grabs a piece of toast and sits on the canopy bed facing her sisters. She extends a hand and rubs Veronica’s leg in a soothing manner. 

She sits up and retells her sisters about her run in with Archie last night.

“Allow me to ask the obvious,” Cheryl starts. “But _ how _exactly are you feeling, again?” She enunciates each word to drive her point. 

Betty dips her head to meet her gaze and she feels that faith again. “You can tell us, V.”

“I was really happy.”

Veronica knows how she feels for Archie. But she also knows she’s terrified of what this will do to her. 

“I love him.” Just like that, it tumbles from her lips for the first time in her life. 

Veronica is a master actor and manipulator, but when it comes to Archie Andrews it’s like she can’t help but be honest. 

“He deserves someone better, though. He deserves someone who won’t question his love every moment of the day, someone who doesn’t have such a dark heart or cold soul.” Veronica hates to cry, has avoided it through most of her life, but she feels it coming now and she doesn’t even try to cease it. 

She hates the sympathy in Betty’s green eyes and the purse of Cheryl’s lips as she holds back offering any advice, knowing Veronica hates it in times like these.

They know her, so they let her stew for a minute before anything else is said. 

“Archie is amazing. I’m shocked nobody has snatched him up yet.” She says honestly. Even though the thought of anyone else kissing him angers her. 

“He’s always done so much good for everyone else, putting himself on the back burner. There’s a much bigger reason lingering in the cosmos why nobody has captured his heart.”

“Maybe because it already belonged to someone else.” Cheryl offers softly. 

Veronica kinks an eyebrow at both girls. “This wouldn’t be any of your doing would it?”

Betty looks appalled she could even accuse her of that, while Cheryl snorts a laugh. “No meddling here, V.”

“Trust me, Veronica. There is nobody purer in this world than your bashful admirer.” 

Veronica loves his good doing, always working for the greater good; a trait she admires and will commit to practicing with intent. She loves his smile and the way he makes her see the world through his rose-colored glasses. 

It’s as if the sun is rising all over again, the truth that’s been behind the veil hitting her like a truck. 

She loves him. And maybe he does love her, too. It’s worth finding out, there’s no reason for them both to be so miserable. 

She’s always recognized a happy version of herself being around him, and that’s who she wants to be now. Veronica has only ever been as happy with her family as she is with Archie. As a child and now, he’s always been a bright spot in her life. Most of the memories in her life are shared with the moon. 

The memories from the last month and a half flood her mind and she wants more. She wants _ him _. 

\----

Archie is a little surprised to hear from Betty so early this morning, even before his run. She asks him to meet her at Pop’s and right now, a milkshake and pile of pancakes sound much better than a strenuous run alone with his thoughts. 

He can’t help himself from asking about the raven-haired witch. 

“I think she’ll stay longer, at least that’s what I’ve been seeing.” He hopes Betty is right, even though she usually is. He’s also hoping that maybe she can talk some sense into Veronica since apparently, he can’t. “We have Samhain approaching as well as V’s birthday. I don’t want her to spend it alone.” 

_ Her birthday. _He doesn’t want her to spend another one without him, to be honest. 

“What about Thanksgiving? Are you guys going to do anything then?” He’s just hoping her trip will keep extending as long as possible. 

Betty crinkles her eyebrows together, almost choking on her vanilla shake. “Perhaps she’ll want to celebrate Yule and Winter Solstice, but we don’t particularly care for Thanksgiving. You know, a holiday started by settlers who burned us at the stakes.”

He feels his face heat up at his ignorance, but Betty seems understanding. 

Archie feels like he will crumble if she leaves again. 

“I love her Betty. And she doesn’t believe me.” He hears how sad he sounds. It’s not even close to how sad he feels. 

Betty reaches across the laminate tabletop and puts her hand on his soothingly. “It’s not that she doesn’t believe you, Archie. It’s just that V has a very hard time letting anyone in, let alone accepting love. Even if she wants to.” She smiles warmly at him. 

“What should I do?” He feels pitiful, but Betty is his best option right now. 

“Just be patient and don’t give up on her.” He doesn’t think he could ever give up on Veronica. “I’ve always had a good feeling about you two.”

It’s the first time she comes out and says anything like that, anything so hopeful. 

“Always?”

Betty laughs now, and it makes him happy. “Of course, Arch. I mean she’s been keeping you safe with enchantments all the way from New York for years, just like Hermione used to. She cares for you very much.”

_ She has? _He takes a minute to process Betty’s words. Deep down, he thinks he’s always known that. 

“Haven’t you ever wondered why the connection between you is so strong? I think this has always been written in the stars. It’s just taken some time to get here. But Arch?” His head pops up and focuses on his blonde friend. “It’s never too late for love.”

He couldn’t agree more. 

\----

Veronica set off early this morning in hopes of clearing her clouded mind, contemplating what’s happened over the last few days. She may have secretly been hoping that she’d spot what, or who, she was desperately seeking; maybe catch a glimpse of him on an early run. 

Lucky, she was not. Although, her mind is as clear as crystal. 

She’s been sensing change and has decided to embrace it, something she’s felt coming for a while. Even as the only constant in life, it remains one of the hardest things for her to accept. Like the changing of the seasons, Archie makes her feel warm and safe. 

Now more than ever, she believes his heart and his love has always been pure. And she’s ready to find out for sure. 

She approaches the house, walking along the primrose path, and spots Cheryl around the side. Clad in red leather, she holds her bow at staff length and waves to her. 

Toni is standing near the targeted tree with apples in a bucket for Cheryl to hit. 

When she reaches Cheryl, she’s ready to share her news. Toni moves closer to greet her. 

“Afternoon, dear sister. Where have you been?” 

Veronica smiles at the couple before her. “I think I’m going to stay in Riverdale. At least for the people’s sake. They’re going to need a fabulously seasoned New York sophisticate to plan their opulent affairs.”

Cheryl offers her a happy and surprised look in the form of a smirk while Toni bounces up to hug her. 

She climbs the stairs to her floor of the house, ready to get to work. If her legs were long enough, she’d take them two at a time, her energy is bursting at the seams. 

Veronica opens her trunk chest where Hermione’s book of spells is swaddled in black lace from Brussels. She runs her manicured fingers over the tattered pages inscribed with powerful magic. 

Two pieces of jewelry sit in a velvet pouch, items she shamefully hasn’t seen in some time. There’s a pendant brooch with the coven’s crest and her inherited lapis talisman. 

She pulls out the enchanted witch’s ladder, consisting of forty pearls entwined with the rope. It matches her wand and her heart feels heavy remembering when Abuelita gifted her both items. Tears prick her eyes, thinking back to when she wore rope for protection when everything was falling apart like falling stars around her. 

A few weeks ago, she slowly started redecorating her bedroom; upgrading it from when she was a girl and mixing in some of her mother’s belongings. The adjoining bathroom and office space are perfect, she might as well use the space she has. Betty and Cheryl share the large third floor while Veronica has the entirety of the fourth, just before reaching the attic. 

The crystal ball that has been passed down through her family for generations sits atop a paw footed stand at her altar. 

Bella’s been keeping vigil at the window, keeping an eye out for unwanted visitors no doubt. 

She’s arranged plants to line the bay windows in the other space, planning to update the window seat with plush cushions and a throw blanket; a perfect nook for reading. 

Veronica rifles through the rest of the gift basket from Cheryl, assorted ointments and oils and goodies. 

She plucks the dried roses and places them securely in her lingerie drawer, while staging the juniper leaves in her nightstand. The tulle bags filled with dried rose petals and herbs are placed by her clawfoot tub for future soaks. 

There’s a rush of excitement when she eyes the gown for the ball hanging on her dress form, ready for the big night. 

She plans to bathe, exfoliate and mask before she gets all dolled up, but right now she just thinks of Archie and how she can win him back tonight. 

Veronica feels the luster of her old ways gone, wanting to drop the veil and let him in to love her like he proclaimed. 

She will surrender to his love if she still wants to give it to her. The fear of him not wanting her for real is too daunting to taint her optimistic heart now. 

Part of her knows he’s always been rooted in her heart, deep down this has always been real between them. 

\----

Archie looks at himself in the mirror once more. The ball wasn’t usually themed like this, but he supposes it makes it more fun. Veronica decided on a masquerade dress code, leaving the rest of their attire up to the guests. She gushed about it over their date at the pumpkin patch, as he just stared at her in wonder. 

Toni helped him get his costume together, last week deciding on a knighted prince, He felt a little foolish about it at first, but the girls and Mad Dog encouraged it. 

And truthfully, he likes it. 

He won’t be drinking tonight; he plans to stay alert in case he’s needed. 

The ball is held at the Five Seasons, an upgrade from the last venue. He picks Mad Dog up from the station and they head over together. 

There’s valet out front, where the carpet leading in is lined with guests wearing masks having their pictures taken like celebrities. 

Archie hops out of the truck and makes his way up the front steps. They check their coats at the door and move into the party. Waiters in white gloves and velvet vests breeze through the room carrying polished trays of hors d'oeuvres and goblets. 

He’s trying to take it all in at once, which proves to be impossible. Candles sit on pillars wrapped in cobwebs between displays of dried red roses. 

The room is draped in black and white, hints of silver and gold here and there. There’s color in the flowers and the savory treats, mostly shades of red. The tables are immaculate; carefully arranged gold flatware with floating candles in glass dishes that just make it seem even more magical. 

_ Veronica did all of this. _ He’s not surprised, she’s amazing. 

It’s a night on the town to indulge in dancing and drinking. If Veronica will allow him, he hopes to at least enjoy some dancing. 

Kevin appears at his side, clapping a hand to his back. “Isn’t this incredible?” 

_ Yes, it is. _ Archie nods at his friend, still too stunned for words. 

“I saw a lot of the decorations when she purchased them. But this? This is more than I ever expected. I mean I said I wanted a witch’s touch, but these candles are giving me total seance vibes.” He just shakes his head in admiration. 

Archie can’t help but chuckle, feeling even happier seeing Kevin appreciate how talented she is, too. 

“She’s something else. She should do this for a living. Imagine all the extravagant events we could have.” Kevin waves his arms around the venue. 

The Mayor excuses himself and Archie keeps looking around the party. 

A very dapper Dracula and masked Medusa catch his attention towards the door but then he sees _ her _and everything else dims in comparison. It’s like she always has an eternal spotlight just shining on her. 

She meets his gaze and starts moving in his direction causing his pulse to race. Mad Dog leaves him with a muttered _ good luck _ under his breath. He knew it would be hard to see her tonight with all these emotions for possibly the last time before she leaves again. 

Veronica Lodge has his whole heart in her hands, and he fears she’s going to break it tonight. 

The top of her dress displays her breasts beautifully, even more than the other night at the tavern. He’s transported again to the fantasy that felt so real. In that particular dream he got very acquainted with that part of her body, and he’s only wanted more. 

There’s a little black witch hat woven intricately into her hair, resembling the shape of a crown. Bouncy, raven curls fall off her shoulders and he just wants to run his hands through them again. 

A tiny black mask trimmed with lace is tied in satin, where some of her hair is pinned too. The flow of her exquisite ball gown makes her look like a fantasy and he holds on to every second that she glides to him. 

She looks like a goddess of love rather than a witch of lust. 

And just like that, he’s ready to kiss her again. She said she’d stay until tonight, until she saw the _ fruits of her labor. _ So tonight might be all he has left. 

Her deep red lips curl up into a smile when she finally approaches him. Up close, her face is all dark makeup and sharp eyes, highlighted so beautifully by the slits in her mask. 

Archie holds out his hand to take hers gently, she places it in his with a raised eyebrow. He bends over and plants a soft kiss over the black lace adorning her hand. It’s cheesy, but it’s romantic; and he’s always wanted to do that to a girl. He will not look back on this night and regret showing her how deeply he loves her. 

Her eyes send a million thoughts running through his head. The knot in his stomach tightens at her beauty while the bile rises in his throat as he thinks of her rejecting him again. As if she can sense his questions, she just smiles again, and he turns to mush. “Buy me a drink, Prince Charming?”

\--

He is heartbreakingly handsome in his costume, but it only makes her more confident in her decision. 

Veronica was here yesterday with the volunteers but seeing it now, fully finished and filled with everyone dressed to the nines is something else. Cheryl did an amazing job with the flowers, breathtaking arrangements of dahlias and calla lilies lining the black table runners. 

The wait staff look great in their Venetian masks, very refined. 

Approaching the bar, Archie drapes a hand across her lower back, and it sends chills down her spine. She has been craving his touch for days. 

The bartender makes her one of the party’s two showcased drinks. The taste team agreed and tested both a black cherry martini and a nutmeg infused cocktail with amber liquor and a cinnamon stick.

Veronica opts for the martini, approving of the added touch with a floating maraschino resembling an eyeball. 

The party exudes something mysterious and somewhat forbidden. It’s fitting with how she’s feeling tonight. 

They see Betty and Jughead standing at one of the buffet stands. He’s already eating a bowl of butter pecan ice cream being served by the local creamery. Veronica pats herself on the back at the brilliance of the assorted dips displayed in mini cauldrons and balls of caramel popcorn balls held in shiny paper. 

White pumpkins carved into jack-o-lanterns serve as centerpieces, filled with flameless candles adding to the overall ambience.

“You look beautiful, Ronnie.” He charms her as always. 

He drinks his water while she admires the shape up of his hair around his adorable ears. She playfully scratches his scalp with her nails. “I like your new haircut.” His blush has her weak in the knees. 

He tries to be funny when Reggie passes by them with a menacing glare cast in their direction. “Are you glad you turned Zorro down?”

They both chuckle and the air shifts around them. 

“I turned him down because there’s only one guy I want to be with tonight. Maybe even longer.” She moves a little closer to him, feeling the welcoming heat radiating from his strong body. “The same boy I’ll choose over all the others every single time.”

He sets down his drink and moves to link an arm around her waist. 

She watches him trying to put her words together, but it just makes her want him more. 

Veronica curls a hand around the nape of his neck and moves closer to him. “I’ve decided to stay. In Riverdale.”

The smile that spreads across his face nearly blinds her. It has her smiling like an idiot, too. 

His hold gets tighter and his face more serious. 

“Dance with me.” He says. It’s not a question and for the first time in her life she wants to obey, not ask questions. 

He whisks her onto the dance floor as the band transitions to something a little darker, a little slower. 

She’s noticed his wandering glance around her bodice most of the night and now the thought of being in his arms gets her heart racing. He positions himself in front of her and holds her tightly around the waist. 

Their fingers entwine as they start moving. The dramatic train of her dress sweeps with every turn as the crowd seems to pick up on quickly. She feels the weight of several eyes falling on them but the only focus she has is him. It feels like something out of a fairytale when she throws her head back in laughter as he dips her dramatically. 

The crowd simmers down after they bow for their audience, also prompting more couples to the dancefloor. 

She chuckles at his hold. Archie’s fingers are spread as respectively low as would be considered gentlemanly along her lower back. She wouldn’t be upset if he moved them lower. 

“So. Are you supposed to be Prince Charming or the White Knight?” She teases him. 

“Can’t I be both?”

He truly _ is _both.

“You know the witch never ends up with either of them in all the classic love stories.”

“Well, it’s a good thing ours is unlike all the rest.”

They dance for a few songs and she needs for nothing. They pass by Betty and Jughead on the dancefloor. Everyone is greeting Archie, Veronica, too. 

“You have a powerful way with this town, Archiekins.”

“My badge makes me powerful.” He laughs nervously. 

“Well, I think your heart is more powerful than your badge.” He flushes instantly and it’s breathtaking, the way his little dimples and pointy white teeth are on display at her flattery. 

“Look at you. This is incredible, Ronnie.” 

They sway in each other’s embrace for a few songs when she feels a little wistful. 

“You know, I cast a spell when I was a little girl. I hoped for a love so pure it couldn’t possibly exist. But it does, doesn’t it?” It feels good to let him in. 

Instead of being surprised by her confession, he just smiles while pulling her closer by the waist and cupping her face gently. “Then it’s magic what I wished for, too. I’ve always wished for you, Veronica.” He lands a soft kiss on her forehead and the innocence of it just about kills her. 

\--

“Do you think you’ll be happy here?” He asks and every passing second, he feels like his heart is going to explode with happiness. There’s only the smallest doubt in his mind, but it’s strong. He fears she’ll grow tired of this town. And of him.

“I hope I’ll be _ very _happy here.” Those big eyes of hers turn tender and he vows to make her as happy as he can, for as long as he can. She looks at him thoughtfully. “You know, I had a million friends and a seemingly perfect life in the city. But none of it really mattered.”

He holds her a little more firmly, and he hopes she feels what he does. “I hope this matters.”

Veronica smiles and lays her head onto his chest, settling her ear just above his heart. 

“Maybe if you miss New York, you can take me for a day trip?” _ Maybe it could even be a date, _he hopes. 

Her chuckle reverberates through him and he smiles, deliriously happy to have Veronica in his arms like this. 

She lifts her head from his chest during the next song, looking up at him so beautifully. 

The lights from the party shine down on her, making her look angelic. 

“Take me home, Archiekins?” He really can’t say no to her, nor does he want to. He also isn’t ready for this night to end. 

“Of course.” He tests his luck by holding her hand; happy when she links their fingers as they weave through the crowd to leave. 

They stop by the coat check and wait for the truck. He pulls out his phone to let Mad Dog know he’s leaving, seeing a message from his friend waiting on the phone. 

**Mad Dog:** _Go get ‘em, Red._

Archie gets called on by a woman in the crowd, one of the teachers from the elementary school. She hurries out of the ballroom to say hello as he stands at the edge of the lobby. 

Veronica snaps her head in the direction of his admirer and waves her hand quickly. There’s a brief gust of wind following the heavy slam of the ornate doors, dividing the two rooms entirely. 

He’s shocked, looking at her in disbelief. “What?” She shrugs innocently. 

_ She’s something. _

He helps Veronica put the fur stole around her bare shoulders, grazing her golden skin in the process. 

She holds his arm as they wait for the valet. “Where’s your white horse?” She teases him. 

Always clueless, he’s having a hard time understanding what all of this means. 

It doesn’t matter right now. She’s staying and he will always keep trying. 

It’s insane how badly he wants her. 

\--

Archie pulls up in front of Ivy House, unusually dark nestled in the forest. They sit in the truck quietly, when Veronica scoots a little closer across the leather bench. She reaches for his hand, a little nervous for his reaction. 

But he holds it and squeezes it, lifting it up to his mouth before planting another kiss to her laced glove. His lips graze her knuckles and it fills the truck with a zinging energy bouncing off the metal. 

“Come in for a little?” She asks, hoping he’ll join her. She doesn’t want to feel good about it, but it’s a little reassuring he can’t say no to her. 

They walk through the foyer and she decides to keep the lighting dim as they enter the kitchen. She kicks off her heels before pouring them two glasses of water, already knowing he isn’t drinking alcohol and needing to keep her mind clear. 

“Were you jealous, Ronnie? At the ball?” Of course, she was jealous. She thinks back to flicking her bejeweled wrist to get rid of the eager woman approaching Archie with visible lust in her eyes, like he was a piece of meat. 

But that smug look on his face while she waits to answer has her wanting to slap him before kissing him senseless. 

“Who knows, Archiekins. Perhaps I should have slipped you a love potion to ensure your loyalty.” She jokes, trying to disguise her possessiveness over him. 

He curls his big hand around hers. “Are you sure you didn’t?” He’s so adorable with the way he’s looking at her, literal love shining through his eyes. 

She’ll never know the truth of his love until they take this to the next level. She needs to see how he is after, if anything like the many failed admirers in her life. 

Veronica is interrupted from her thoughts when her phone chirps. She retrieves it from her beaded clutch and finds a few notifications from the group text between her sisters. 

**Betty:** _The house is yours tonight, V. _

**Cheryl:** _Ride that ginger stallion!_

She makes no attempt to stifle the giggles that escape her. 

“What is it?” Archie asks. 

“Nothing. But it appears I’ll be all alone tonight.” Veronica says in a flirty tone, batting her eyelashes at him coquettishly. 

She bites her lip and sees the desire swirling in his eyes. It has her rubbing her thighs together in the soft lighting of their kitchen. 

“Will you stay?” She’s being forward but it’s time to stop kidding herself. 

He nods his head and she moves closer to him, basking in the heat that’s building between their bodies. 

_ This is it. _ She has this need to blow his mind, hoping he’ll want her forever after this. She wants him to really love her, truly, when morning comes. She’s done denying herself. 

“I know why you had that dream, Archiekins. You know, we were both there.” She leans in and drags a manicured finger up his chest. “I want to relive it, if only for one night. Please.”

He nods his head quickly, cupping her face to bring her in for a long awaited second kiss. 

The kiss starts off tentative and slow but turns feverish in a matter of seconds. 

“Come with me, lover boy.” She whispers hotly against his insistent mouth. 

Veronica walks him backwards up the kitchen staircase, while he follows her with his mouth. They’re a jumble of hands and mouths wherever they can get them, getting hot and heavy like a couple of hormone crazed teenagers. 

She doesn’t care, she just wants more. 

When they reach the second landing, she senses his frustration. Gasping at the way his strong hands grips her thighs, he boosts her up into his arms and takes the stairs two at a time. 

Veronica moves her mouth to suckle at his neck, tasting the addictingly sweet sweat of his skin. “Fourth landing.”

They get there quicker than she imagined, thankfully. He hauls her up against the wall, pinning her weight with his hips and moving his mouth to pay attention to her neck and collarbone. 

She lets out a primal moan when his hand starts squeezing her ass, hot from the glint of desire in his eyes. 

Veronica jumps down from his embrace, standing before him. The speed of their excessive groping halts when she places a palm flat against his chest and stares deep into his eyes. He stares right back, and it feels like he’s looking straight into her soul. 

She turns around and offers him her back, wanting to feel his hands undressing her. 

Archie lays his palms against her shoulders, sweeping her hair to the side. “Are you sure?” He whispers. And it’s so sweet, _ so Archie _. She should be the one asking his consent. So, she does. 

He chuckles, hot breath exploding against her almost bareback. “I’ve always been sure about you, Ronnie.”

The huskiness of his voice sets her bones on fire from the inside out. But what he says about being sure makes her breath stutter in her lungs. They’re words she’s been waiting an eternity to hear, and now that she has, she wants to hear it even more.

“Say it again.” 

“I have _ always _been sure about you, Veronica.”

Dropping a sweet kiss to her neck, she feels his deft fingers unhooking each piece of her corset. He fumbles only a few times before finally reaching the end. She takes a deep breath, feeling his lips ghosting her skin. 

His touch grazes along her spine and she feels herself shudder. He’s barely even doing anything yet, just tracing the line of her back and she’s so revved up. 

Veronica shrugs the dress down her arms, letting the expensive fabric drop to the floor. She feels him tense behind her, surely getting a view of her bare chest. He wraps a hand around her belly, feeling his skin like fire against hers warming her from the inside. 

She throws her head back onto his chest and brings a hand up into his hair. His lips move back to her neck, nibbling once he reaches her ear. Hearing a pathetic whimper fall from her mouth as he sucks at the delicate skin has her turning around and unbuttoning his dress shirt. 

Getting a sneak peek, the other night when they kissed was not nearly enough, she needs to get him naked now. It takes everything in her not to jump him, seeing each muscle exposed. As bad as she wants him, she refuses to rush the magic this night has in store for them. 

Archie helps her in her efforts and works on his pants. 

The anticipation of what’s under them is just about killing her. 

\--

He’s been dying for this, body aching for her. He nearly came when he suckled on the sweet skin of her neck, high off the scent of her expensive perfume. 

She’s kneeled in front of him, pulling his pants with her. Her dark eyes are piercing into his as she slowly rises, swaying her hips slowly as she moves in an erotic rhythm. 

Veronica pushes him back on her bed, backing up slowly away from him with a wicked smile. 

He’s entranced by the way her raven waves fall around her like a dream, watching with hungry eyes as she slowly unpins her hair. 

Archie vows to do whatever he can to prove to her his love is real, and if that means loving her now, he will absolutely do it and enjoy every second. 

Quite frankly, he’s in total disbelief. Instead of feeling embarrassed, he feels confident, knowing now that she wants this, too. 

He just loves to look at her, all soft curves and bewitching eyes. She truly is the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen.

The intricate black lingerie she’s wearing has him frozen in a hypnotic state, watching intently as she starts stripping before him. He can barely contain himself, an unfamiliar predator concealed deep within coming alive for the first time. 

No girl has ever made him feel this way. 

Stockings are hooked onto straps hanging off her minimal panties. She’s a vision of everything he wants to worship for the rest of his life. 

He looks over her for the hundredth time, more in love each second. She’s all there is, she’s all there’s ever been for him. He can barely believe this is happening. It would literally kill him to wake up alone in his apartment tomorrow morning. 

“Archie?”

Her honey sweet voice snaps him back into focus, dizzy from the sight before him. 

Veronica comes closer between his legs, naked breasts tantalizingly close to his mouth before she moves to straddle him. 

He loves her in all her many forms, but _ this _, this is something otherworldly. Her skin practically glows from the moonlight, and her eyes are deep and piercing. It feels like she’s looking right into his soul. 

He heaves a breath; one he’s been holding for the last thirty seconds. He glides a gentle hand up her thigh, feeling the soft skin prickle beneath his touch. His fingers play with the frilly lace at the tops of her stockings and pull at the straps of her garter. 

Everything about her is even more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. He plans on tracing every curve and swell of her body, every single delicate line. She’s the embodiment of his perfect woman. 

Archie has loved Veronica since before he even knew what love was. 

And now he can finally show her just how much.

His hand slides down to the curve of her ass, gripping it a little firmer in his hand. 

Pulling her closer when her hands clutch onto his shoulders, she brings him in for a kiss. Her tongue seeks out his and massages it in an erotic rhythm.

He greedily alternates between kissing her and staring at her bare skin. 

Veronica starts rolling her hips on him and he grows impossibly harder. This fire between them could never die, only increase. He’s sure of it. 

Her hands are running all over his torso, nails scratching lightly at his burning skin. It feels like she’s completely rewiring his nerves with each touch. 

She trails a hand under the waistband of his briefs and trembles when she wraps her fingers around him. He’s throbbing for her, needing more.

There’s no coming back from this. 

He places both palms flat against her shoulder blades and guides her up to his mouth. 

He pulls a moan from her as soon as he takes a taut nipple in between his lips. Spreading his fingers across the expanse of her naked back, he holds her with one hand while the other lands over her panties to circle her clit.

He’s physically aware of every movement, every breath that comes from her. 

It feels so good, the way she’s touching him under the fabric. He wants to hold onto this for as long as possible. She’s stroking him and he’s beginning to come undone at her ministrations. He has absolutely no desire to cut this night short, so he scoops her by the bottom and flips Veronica on her back. 

Archie takes a few deserving seconds to admire the way she’s sprawled across the silk comforter, looking up at him through thick lashes. He runs his hands up her thighs and starts unclasping her lingerie, pulling her stockings down at a torturous pace. 

He rolls the underwear down next, thumbs grazing over the high points of her hips. 

Trailing his eyes down the front of her now bare body has him panting, she’s so beautiful it hurts. 

He kisses across her collarbone and down the tops of her breasts, feeling her tremble beneath him. 

Veronica moves her hands to keep touching him, leaving trails of fire blazing across his skin. 

Even if this happens just for one night, he will take all of her he can get. 

Her scent overpowers him completely, eyes fixated on the sacred place at the apex of her thighs. 

He breathes out appreciatively, smiling at the little moan she lets slip. Archie looks up at her, smiling down at him with her lip between her teeth. He can’t believe he’s lucky enough to be with her right now, like this. 

Seeking her out with his tongue is absolute bliss, tasting the sweetness of her is something he will crave for years to come; just like the dream he’s replayed time and time again. Though, as hot as it was, it doesn’t hold a candle to watching her writhe under his touch now. 

Her moans are like music to his ears, wanting to listen to them for the rest of his life as he makes love to her. 

Veronica pulls on his hair when his fingers are pumping in and out of her, worrying her clit between his teeth as she lets go in his mouth. He licks her clean, lapping up every drop before climbing back up her body. He entwines their hands and reaches them above her head, feeling her body mold to his so eagerly. 

She hitches a leg over his hip and flips their positions, her heat on his bare skin is going to kill him.

Veronica sits astride his thighs and takes him in her hand, giving him a few pumps before lining up above him. 

Archie just holds his breath and grips her hips securely, doing everything he can to remember this moment. She slips onto him and he throws his head back against her plush pillows, groaning loudly at the feel of her. She’s wet and _ so fucking tight _, he commands himself to stay in control right now. 

Veronica plants her hands on his chest for leverage and starts rolling her hips, grinding on him with unwavering eye contact. 

Archie feels like he could fly right now but he also feels so fucking grounded when her hips move on his in slow circles. 

He starts thrusting up into her, needing to chase this friction between them. 

It feels like their pleasure is a volcano on the verge of eruption, one that’s been dormant for too long. 

It’s carnal, the way she’s riding him. It’s only making his need for her grow at an alarming rate. 

\--

She’s trying to focus on every heightened sensation but also just wants to let go and revel in the feeling of his touch. It’s almost impossible to slow down, as much as she knows they should. 

Next time, if there is one. 

He’s awakening the utmost divine within her. The energy and emotions between them are already so heightened, it’s euphoric.

“Has _ this _been a fantasy of yours?” She quirks a brow and his face is a red as a tomato as she flicks her hips. 

He holds her securely and rolls them over. _ It’s hot, _ watching the regularly shy and reserved Archie Andrews reign power over her confidently.

“You know it is, babe.” His lips find hers again and she wants to inhale his kisses for the rest of her life. 

She’s never felt so fulfilled but she’s already craving more of him. This could never be enough. Veronica starts clawing at his back, wanting to imprint herself on him to remember forever. 

Her partners have always tired easily, barely getting her to where she needs but Archie’s stamina is something more powerful than any warlock she’s been with. He’s so into it, but she also senses he doesn’t want this to end either. 

She’s lost count of the orgasms he’s given to her so far. It’s hard to tell when the pleasure ceases and begins again, because it never really stops. It’s like their bodies are burning wire that’s surging electrical current. 

He’s so beautiful. She finds it in herself to hold his penetrating gaze but occasionally, because she’s greedy when it comes to this man, her sight drifts over to his bulging arms holding his weight above her. His breath is staggered, and his hair is a mess, she’s itching to tug on it again. 

Veronica has always been able to bring a man to his knees at the snap of her manicured fingers, but she feels even more powerful when he’s hovered over her, eliciting cries she can barely recognize as her own. 

She’s feeding off his energy like she’s starved. Maybe she has been for years, deep down knowing her soulmate was out there waiting for her. 

His mouth descends to her breasts, tongue teasing her. She arches up to him, wanting to give herself to him and live in this moment forever. 

It’s insane the way they are reading each other and catering to every need. They give and take. _ And give and take. _It’s like a merry-go-round spinning in an endless circuit of pleasure. It’s like their souls are uniting and claiming each other. 

_ It’s like magic. _

The universe has bound them together, summoning her into his heart and it’s something she never wants to break free from. 

It’s a blinding sensation as he rocks her, never _ ever _getting to this point of top tier pleasure with another. Her pinnacle only reaches this height when she’s alone and solely focused on herself. 

Approaching the finale, Veronica is ready to give into this raging passion; this tension that’s been lingering over their heads for weeks. If not forever.

He slows down, looking deep into her eyes once again. Teasing her with slow, languid thrusts, his thumb moves down to her center. He’s harnessing her orgasm before pushing her off the cliff into oblivion.

Archie starts plunging deeper, moving with more vigor when his hips start faltering. 

“Look at me.”

The familiar waves are on the horizon and they’re not like anything she’s ever known. They’re insistent and growing violent, moving closer at an alarming speed and she wants it now. She can’t hold off from this any longer. 

Veronica’s orgasm racks through her body, hurtling her moans straight up to the moon and deities above. She sees stars behind the blackness of her closed eyes. 

Then, she sees _ him _, and she knows she’s found her four leaf clover; the one she’s been searching for all her life. 

And then he says it. _ Ronnie _. As he pants wildly against her chest before craning his neck to lay a soft kiss on her cheek. Her heart swells at the sentiment. 

\---- ---- ----

Archie walks through the town with Jughead, laughing as little kids whirl by them on their mission to get candy. They had a costume party for the kids at the community center while some of the guys manned the station. Jughead left a treasure chest full outside the Register, knowing how excited he would have been as a kid. 

They’re passed by ghosts and mummies, yelling to the vampires and wizards with buckets of treats. 

He has felt amazing since being with Veronica, now that he _ is _with Veronica. Anything feels possible and everything feels like it’ll be ok. 

The path through Fox Forest is filling up quickly, all the town ready to witness the sisters flying off their roof for the first time in years. They park at Ivy House, as they will most likely be staying the night after this performance.

There’s a row of little witches at the front of the gates, filling his chest with pride and admiration as he lines up with his friends and neighbors looking to the roof. 

A bevy of bats flies overhead, and it really is something magical to be seen, the flapping of their distinct wings across the velvet night sky. 

Looking to the roof of the house, his breath escapes him. Veronica standing up there in all her glory has his heart beating a mile a minute. 

He loves her with all his heart; plans on proving it to her every day she’ll let him. Though, he certainly hopes that’s forever. 

Archie Andrews has waited over a decade for her to fly back into his world and now that she has, his future has never seemed so bright. 

\--

She lines her feet up to the end of the wrought iron edge. Looking to her left at Betty and to her right at Cheryl, she waits with bated breath for the town clock to strike midnight. 

Veronica catches Archie’s eyes before any others, shining like the highest quality of citrine. His hair is a beacon, as he is, against the dark obsidian night. 

With the veil at its weakest between the living and the dead, she feels her mother’s presence. It’s comforting to be home, following in her footsteps while living her own life. They are bringing back another beloved tradition of their coven to the town and she’s embracing love like never before. 

Cheryl clears her throat and squeezes Veronica’s hand with a lovely smile. “For the first time in thirteen years, we carry on this tradition to honor our mothers, our coven, our ancestors and the Mighty Hecate. Sisters, we fly.” 

At both ends of their magical trio, Betty and Cheryl open their black parasols. They channel their energy and jump in unison before levitating above their audience. 

His big, charming smile makes her heart flutter; more than the act of flying does. 

Their feet hit the ground softly and cheers erupt. 

Archie runs to her through the crowded street, wrapping her up in a big hug. She’s warmed immediately, melting into his embrace. The feel of his strong arms holding her close is something she never wants to miss again. 

Veronica knows two things as his lips find hers and his hands curl around her waist; the sky was _ never _ this starry in New York and she’s _ never _felt anything like the magic she feels when Archie kisses her for the first time in public. 

“How much has changed.” She quips. 

“Some things are still the same.” He pulls her in again for a kiss, dipping her for a cinematic moment. 

It feels like their love can produce a series of shooting stars, it’s just that powerful. And maybe that _ is _enough to defy all the odds. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) I hope you enjoyed this fic and this universe! I had a lot of fun writing this and hope to revisit this world, because I had too many ideas to fit into this story. Big thanks to Katie for helping me get this final chapter just right <3
> 
> Playlist:
> 
> Season of the Witch -- Lana Del Rey  
Witchcraft -- Frank Sinatra  
Spooky -- Dusty Springfield  
Strange Magic -- ELO  
I Put a Spell on You -- Nina Simone  
Ding Dong! the Witch is Dead -- Ella Fitzgerald  
Sisters of the Moon -- Fleetwood Mac  
Season of the Witch -- Donovan
> 
> Thank you for reading and interacting <3
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be back with a better note :)
> 
> This fic has been manifesting in my mind for months and it's been a lot of fun to write! I enjoy all things Halloween and have a serious love for witches. This fic is inspired by classic books and movies, heavily focused on Practical Magic. This is the first multi chapter in this story's series, with something a little darker planned for book two. Hope you enjoy this universe!


End file.
